Reborn
by DuchessRaven
Summary: One year after 02, Myotismon comes back with a change of heart. But what had happened to him? and why was he evil in the first place? the title's really kinda off. FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! please R
1. The Homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, yada yada yada. I wanna own Myotismon, though, hehe.  
  
Reborn  
  
Ch. 1  
  
How many hours have passed? How many days? Maybe years? Time was a hazy concept when everything stood still. But that was then, and this is now. Time has started to move again, and color has returned. Seconds passed slowly, oiling their way along instead of ticking. Slowly, slowly...  
  
Footsteps upon the sand. That's all he's aware of. Heavy footsteps. His own footsteps. One movement, then another, leaving craters along the white beach that seemed to go on forever. In the background, about a hundred yards off, the ocean beat ceaselessly against the edge of land.  
  
He had forgotten just how big Server was. When he ruled above it, all the forest, desert, lakes, and mountains seemed equally small, worthless, and his to take. Now, as he walked yet another mile toward the direction that's supposedly home, he realized how wrong he was. Server was huge.  
  
And so beautiful.  
  
Stars decorated the black velvet night like jewels on a dark crown. They all seemed to gaze down at him, questioning his peculiar presence. What had Black Wargraymon called him? A foreign object? Yes, that was it. Right now, that's exactly what he felt like, been an unloved creature in this lovely night.  
  
In his once blackened heart he knew it was his fault that he was unloved, though he couldn't remember why exactly. His memories have been a bit incomplete, but they're coming back to him bit by bit. As he leaned against a tall tree to rest, he recovered yet another bit of memory. A name.  
  
MeloMyotismon.  
  
That had once been him, right? Hungry for power, fed by darkness but never satisfied. He tilted his head up at the bright moon, a perfect orb against the sky, raining silver rays on his face and cape. Power was so insignificant now. Of course, there was a time when he would have thought different. There was a time when power was everything. But something changed, he knew, although he couldn't quite put his finger on it. In the unclear time he spent in between existence and complete deletion, something had changed inside him. He was sure that with time, when his memory was full restored, he would figure it out. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked at the moon one more time and pressed on.  
  
A small figure followed close behind him, fluttering its leathery wings as quietly as possible, careful not to disturb his master's thoughts. But the journey has been long and weary, and from the way the little creature was feeling, if the silence wasn't broken soon, he'll go mad.  
  
"Uh... boss?" he said gingerly. Unlike his master, the little thing had no problems with his memory, which includes remembering his master's temper when disturbed. "Are you sure this is the right way?"  
  
For a moment he thought his master wasn't going go answer, but then an eerily smooth voice came.  
  
"It should be," his master said. "But if it's not, I guess I'll join you in sleeping in the trees when the sun rises." He chuckled lightly, as if in good humor.  
  
Demidevimon found the change in his master to be rather odd, but he kept quiet for several more miles, until, at long last, when signs of dawn began to show, an enormous shape formed in the distance.  
  
Myotismon took the first look at his castle in year. It was still the same, besides been a little run down. Apparently the wild digimon had left it alone, which was good news. The walk formed by carefully placed pebbles leading up to the door was just how he remembered. Well, whatever little that he did remember. It felt good to be walking on it. It felt like...  
  
...home.  
  
A beaten up, horseless carriage sat silently on the grass in front of the building. He remembered taking rides in it through the night, both in this world and another. It was a sign of the terror that he once spread. Now it sat still, looking abandoned and lonely, waiting to fly again.  
  
The giant double doors were rusted but not too badly. With a little effort, the two digimon were inside the old building. The castle itself was dark, melancholy, despite the sunlight that was beginning to squeeze in through the few broken windows. A long, spiral staircase wound its way up like a snake. As Myotismon and Demidevimon climbed it, they noticed it was covered was cobwebs.  
  
On the topmost floor, a single door stood ajar. Myotismon pushed it open gently. Inside was a windowless room with steel-lined walls and a hard stone floor. Nothing occupied the room save for a single black coffin. It was placed in the middle of the floor with its lid closed. Kneeling beside it, Myotismon pushed back the heavy lid with both hands, revealing the soft lining and pillow inside, a bit faded but still clean and untouched. He turned to Demidevimon.  
  
"Get some sleep," he said. "We have a long night ahead of us." After his servant bowed, or imitated such a movement, and left in search for his own quarters, Myotismon removed his cape, laid it aside, and lowered himself into the coffin.  
  
It's good to be home, he thought. As the sun rose beyond the dark walls, he fell into the first restful sleep in a very long time.  
  
~*~  
  
Kari Yagami sat under the starry night of the digital world. The wind was weaving its way through her smooth hair and around the tall pine she against which she was leaning. The lush grass felt like a soft carpet to her legs. Moonlight glowed all around her. Although she dearly loved her friends, every now and then, she felt she needed a little time to herself, away from everyone, including Gatomon. Peace. Peace was what she liked.  
  
Kari closed her eyes and felt the night kiss her cheek gently. Good feelings rushed over her like a gentle flood. Yes, things were good now. There's nothing to worry about. Not anymore.  
  
A lot had changed in the year since the defeat of MeloMyotismon. Genni had worked day and night, erasing all traces of the digital world from all the computers around the world. After a few month, people finally dropped the discussions and left the digital world in peace. Ken Ichijouji has moved down to Odieba and finally became one of the gang. And although he didn't know it, Kari has developed a liking to the boy that's... a little more than friendship. She smiled at the thought of how Davis would react if he found out. Of course, no matter how many times she told him she's not his girl, he'll never get it. After the battle, the digidestined from around the world met once more in the digital world, where Yolei caught up with Micheal, Mimi's friend from America. The two are now practically inseparable. At the same meeting, T.K. found a girl he had met in France name Catharine. Although her accent was so heavy that Kari hardly understood a word she said, she must admit that Catharine was very nice and a perfect match for T.K. The Poi brothers from China had asked her out repeatedly, just like when she was on the trip to Hong Kong with Izzy. But then her eyes drifted off to Ken, who was trying to untangle himself form a seven-year-old named Rosa, she turned them down gently. Everything was good. Everything was perfect. Happiness had finally settled among both worlds.  
  
Kari drew a deep, comforting breath, drove all chaotic thoughts out of her head, and dozed with a smile on her face.  
  
~*~  
  
Moonrise and moonset and moonrise again. For the past week, Myotismon drifted in and out of sleep during the day, recovering his energy and memory bit by bit. But instead of avoiding every bit of light the way he used to, he now rises early in the evening and watches the moon rise and set on the balcony of the highest tower on his castle. Although he still felt best in darkness, light no longer seemed to bother him this time around. He's also been doing a lot of thinking, mostly of what he could remember about his past life. As each day passed, there was more to think about. But that's not the most important thing, because what's important is what he needed to do about it. About what he's done before.  
  
And about that thing he remembered, from so long ago...  
  
When the moon rose to its full height in the sky, Myotismon turned and headed inside his castle. He went down a long hall to a small room at the end. Inside were several simple furnishings he hardly used, such as a chair, a half-empty bookshelf, and a small cabinet. The cabinet, however, was the only thing of value to him. He placed one trembling hand on its top drawer and paused, a bit afraid of what he might find, but pulled it open after a moment of indecision.  
  
A sigh of relief escaped him. Myotismon closed the drawer gently and secured it, then he walked out of the room and closed its door, feeling better than he had since his return.  
  
Demidevimon was reading an archive in the library when his master came in. Been a rookie with less energy and power, he recovered much faster and have spent the past few days cleaning up the castle while Myotismon rested. He was quite surprised to see his master here, seeing how whenever Myotismon wasn't sleeping, he was eerily quiet or off by himself, staring into space, unaware of anything around him. For a while Demidevimon feared he would return to his old cruel self, but he began to relax when he noted that his master was indeed different. Just now, when he entered the room, there was an aura of pleasantness around him.  
  
"You look better, boss," he said, setting down his archive. All the formal greetings of the past had gone out of the routines. Personally, Demidevimon wasn't very used to this, having been a slave for so long, but he wasn't about to complain.  
  
"I feel better, Demidevimon," his master replied. That was another thing. Before, he had never called his slaves by name. It was one demeaning nickname after another. Now, all that was gone, too.  
  
Myotismon approached the large window of the library and gazed outside. "It's such a pleasant evening," he said tranquilly. "And I have not seen Server for so long. What do you say we take the carriage for a ride? It's been a while."  
  
"Sure thing, boss," Demidevimon said, already rushing to get the carriage ready.  
  
"Oh, and Demidevimon?"  
  
He stopped midair. "Yeah, boss?"  
  
"You really should stop calling me that." Myotismon turned around to face his companion. "We're equals and there are better ways of addressing each other."  
  
"Ok, Myo-sama," Demidevimon turned and left. Myotismon followed.  
  
"Um... not that either."  
  
~*~  
  
At first it was just a light rumble like distant thunder. Kari hardly stirred. But then the ground began to shake as if the earth was quaking. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she sensed danger and her eyes flew open. Sitting up quickly, she scanned the area and realized that she'd been asleep longer than planned. What seemed like a large moving cloud of dust seemed to be heading toward her at and incredible speed. Kari squinted to make out the shapes it concealed.  
  
By the time she saw that it was an enormous herd of stampeding Monochromon, it was too late. The large, dinosaur-like creatures charged at her, making the ground shake as they did so, raising clouds of dust and fallen leaves.  
  
Panic ceased her. Instead of getting out of the way, which was too late to do, Kari turned and ran, hoping to stay one step ahead of the herd until she finds a place to hide. But the plain led to a narrow plateau and before she knew it, she was stuck running for her life.  
  
The herd didn't slow. Instead, it appeared to be picking up speed. The distance between it and Kari grew smaller and smaller. Finally, she took a chance and changed direction, stepping onto a patch of vines that appeared to lead off into a ditch.  
  
The second her foot touched the vines, they sank. Kari tumbled headfirst down the steep side of the plateau, sliding painfully over the sharp rocks and large dirt clumps. She desperately tried to reach out and grab something, anything, but failed miserably. Her cloth tore, causing the hard ground to scrape her tender skin. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she reached bottom, landing hard on her head and one shoulder. The herd of Monochromon passed by on the plateau above, not giving her a second look.  
  
I'm alive... was her last thought before darkness took over.  
  
~*~  
  
The horseless carriage glided silently across the sky. Myotismon gazed out the window, feeling the night wind blow by. Demidevimon was perched on top of the cabinet, catching air in his wings.  
  
Even though the night was quiet, Myotismon's thoughts were jumbled and confused. Memories popped in and out of his mind, driving him up the wall trying to put them in order. He had no idea what he should do next what even what to try. Also, he was thirsty and needed blood, though not as badly as the way he used to, but been a vampire meant he had cravings, but somehow it felt wrong to satisfy them.  
  
Confusion, loneliness, and sadness seemed to overwhelm him at once. He looked down at the lovely forest and sooth himself. And saw the moving forms beneath.  
  
Plus something else.  
  
"Demidevimon! Land!" Myotismon called out. "Near the hill over the north side."  
  
"Aye, aye, boss," Demidevimon called back. Myotismon sighed. Apparently whatever they went through wasn't enough to curb Demidevimon's lame sense of humor.  
  
The carriage dropped down just in time for Myotismon to see the large group of Monochromon rush past a narrow path. It was really no big deal. Monochromon stampedes happen all the time, but that wasn't what had captured his interest.  
  
A shape was lying at the food of the hill they had landed at. Demidevimon flew from his perch and hovered above the strange objects. His master stepped out of the carriage a moment later and joined him.  
  
A girl, covered with soot and leaves, was lying limping on her side. Her top was torn, exposing scratches on her skin underneath. A bloody cut was drying slowly on her cheek. One of her shoes had fallen off and rested a few feet away from her. A mess of brown hair covered part of her face, but the two digimon could still see her delicate features. Her chest was rising and lowering slowly with labored breathing. Tucked into her belt was an odd device.  
  
Myotismon bent down and turned the girl onto her back. Then, carefully, he slid his arms under her and lifted her off the ground. Deep in his mind, he knew this girl, but he couldn't quite grasp how. Perhaps it would come to him later. He carried the girl into his carriage and sat down, keeping her head elevated on his lap.  
  
"Demidevimon, let's go back," he said. As the carriage rose off the ground, he brushed the girl's hair back from her face and wiped away the dirt and dried blood. "It's can't be..." he whispered.  
  
For a moment, it was like looking at two faces at once.  
  
~*~  
  
Dark. It was dark. Kari forced her eyes open. For a moment she thought she had failed to do so, but then saw that wherever she was, there was no light. Was she still outside? ...no. There were no stars above her, and no grass beneath her. She was in a room, and the material under her felt like soft sheets. She lifted her hand to her face and felt a scar from her fall, proving that it was all real. As she adjusted to the darkness, she made out a shape not far from that resembled a lamp. She reached over, felt the switch, and turned it on.  
  
The room was large and richly furnished. A wood dresser was against the wall, as well as a large vanity mirror and several white leather chairs. The wall was done with marble and decorated with paintings that were so colorful they contrasted starkly with the black and white theme of the room. Kari was in a canopy bed with silky black sheets. A heavy blanket covered her body. Feeling rather warm, Kari flung the blanket aside and stepped off the bed. The black carpet was so thick that she nearly sank to her ankles in it. Her shoes were laid next to the bed. She bent to slip them on and winced at the bits of pain that came to her body. She examined herself and saw that her cloth was battered. The wounds under it, however, have been cleaned and applied a clean ointment. There were several scratches on her legs. Those too have been washed and treated.  
  
A door stood open opposite from the bed. Kari went to it, turned on the light inside and found a clean washroom, also done in black and white. Her gloves lay near the white marble sink. She turned on the water and splashed some on her face, then dried off with a towel before putting on her gloves.  
  
What now? She thought.  
  
As if on cue, a sound came from outside the room. It stopped at the doorway, paused, then came in. Kari moved carefully out of the washroom to see it. A small shape that looked like a basketball with eagle claws and bat wings was circling the room, apparently looking for her. Kari's throat tightened.  
  
Demidevimon.  
  
As quietly as possible, Kari attempted to slip past the little digimon, but it turned around and spotted her when she was half way to the door. Alarmed, she pressed her back against the wall, as far away as possible from the creature.  
  
"Hey! You're up!" Demidevimon said, flapping his wings to approach her. "Lemme check those scratches."  
  
Kari swung her arms wildly between her and the digimon. "Get away!" she shrieked, then hugged herself, shaking and saying to herself, "It's not possible, it's not possible."  
  
Demidevimon stopped and looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked, an expression of confusion on his face.  
  
Kari forced herself to meet his eyes. "You're dead," she said, her voice not much more than a whisper. "I saw you die."  
  
"Oh! That!" The digimon said lightly, as if making conversation. "Well, I'd explain it to ya but it takes too long."  
  
"Are you holding me here?"  
  
"What? No! You can leave if you think you're well enough. Come on, the boss is gonna wanna know you're better." He began to fly out of the room.  
  
"Wait!" Kari called, still standing against the wall. "Where's my digivice?"  
  
"Why? You're not gonna leave already are you?" Demidevimon seemed genuinely disappointed. "You just got up. Don't you wanna eat something?"  
  
"Where's my digivice?!" Kari cried in a slightly out of control voice that was rather out of her character, but at this moment she couldn't care less.  
  
Demidevimon did a double take. "Geez," he said. "Cool it, will ya? The boss's got your little thinemajig."  
  
"Boss?" Kari asked. Somehow, she knew who this "boss" was, but was too afraid to ask.  
  
"Yeah, come on, I'll take you to him." Demidevimon turned and flew out of the room before she could protest. After a moment, Kari followed, keeping a safe distance so that the digimon was just in the line of sight in front of her down the dark hall way. She braced herself, ready to run from any suspicious movement.  
  
~*~  
  
Myotismon sat in a large armchair in the den of the castle. There was no light in the room save for a lit fireplace that blazed and crackled occasionally. On the small table beside him, a glass of red wine sat untouched. He had thought he wanted it when it was poured, but now he'd found something more interesting than wine.  
  
In his hand he held the strange device Demidevimon had retrieved from the girl in the forest. It was pink and about fit in one's palm. Several buttons and a digital screen was all it had besides the short antenna. A simple little thing, really, but Myotismon was strangely drawn to it. He studied it closely, flipping it over one side then the other, trying to remember what it was and where he had seen it before.  
  
As he gazed into the screen on its surface, the device began to glow. A pane of pink light shot out of it, hovering like a rainbow spectrum. Myotismon was dimly aware that everything around him seemed to vanish as he stared into the pink light. Images, sounds, memories rushed out at him...  
  
"Would this cute little face tell a fib Boss? After all you're Myotismon and I would be out of my mind to make you mad."  
  
"I'll give you one more chance. I will not be so benevolent the next time, do you understand?!"  
  
...  
  
"You foolish digidestined. The seven of you are no match for my power. Prepare for your ultimate destruction."  
  
...  
  
"Ah, darkness. The perfect cloak for my evil. Idea conditions for producing fear. Human blood always tastes better with a dash of fear in it."  
  
...  
  
"Those eyes, from the first time you looked at me with those eyes I knew you would turn against me and that is why I had to teach you by punishing you. I would have hurt you more but you became a good servant. I promise you that I will not be so easy on you this time."  
  
...  
  
"Before I crush you, I will give you the pleasure of watching me destroy your wizard friend first."  
  
...  
  
"Soon now not in fire or ice but in fog. This world will soon be mine."  
  
...  
  
"I still hear that voice in my nightmares! Myotismon!"  
  
"No, master, please! I'm your faithful servant!"  
  
Gatomon...Wizardmon...Digidestined...Yukio Oikawa...Arukenimon...Mummymon  
  
Dark Ocean.  
  
~*~  
  
Kari walked lightly, taking great precaution not to make any sound. Even though she didn't know what good this would do her, she still did so. Demidevimon flew before her, bantering none stop, as if not noticing that she didn't answer back, or even heard him. Fear tore at her heartstrings and she had to fight to keep from running out of the castle screaming. The place felt like her worst dream come true, as if she was walking down a dark, windowless tunnel to what was surely her doom. But there was no other choice. She needed her digivice back, even if it meant facing...him...again.  
  
So far she had not convinced herself to speak or even think his name. She was afraid that if she did she would go insane. How could he be alive? It's not possible. It's can't be.  
  
But Demidevimon was here, wasn't he? And he was serving his "boss" just like the old days. Who else would employ a bat digimon save for him? Who else would use this old, creepy castle but a vampire? Kari silently wished that she had Gatomon with her, or Tai, or Yolei. Anyone was fine, anyone who can hold her hand before terror drove her mad.  
  
After what felt like hours, some light appeared toward the end of the hall. From the shadows that danced on the wall, Kari guessed the light was from a fireplace. Dread ceased her and again she had to suppress her urge to run. Demidevimon flapped to the doorway of the lit room and peeked in.  
  
"Hey boss," he said. "She's up and I brought her down here. You wanna talk to her or just let her go?"  
  
A sparkle of hope lit Kari's face up a bit. Maybe, just maybe, she would be able to leave without having to face whoever sat at the fire. Perhaps her digivice will be returned to her and she can walk out and never return.  
  
But the hope quickly faded when a thick, smooth voice came. "Let her come in," it said. "I need to speak to her."  
  
That voice... Oh god, that voice...  
  
~*~  
  
Myostismon snapped out of his trance when he heard Demidevimon's voice. He didn't catch all the words, but it ran somewhere along the line of whether or not to dismiss the girl. He shook his head to clear if, feeling as if he'd been in a deep coma. The digivice in his hand was dormant once again. He looked at the little digimon at the door, who was waiting for his answer.  
  
"Let her come in," Myotismon said. "I need to speak to her."  
  
Demidevimon turned away and out of sight for a moment, then reappeared, followed by the slim figure of the girl. She stepped in front of the door, then stopped and drew a sharp breath as she caught sight of him. For a moment he thought she was going to turn and run out of the place screaming, but she seemed to calm herself and took a single step into the room, as if walking on a mine field. Demidevimon nudged her from behind and she shrunk away from his touch. Myotismon stood up, the digivice still in his hand. The girl's eyes were fixed on him, her gaze a mixture of loath and fear.  
  
"Kari Kamiya, I presume," he said, and gave a polite half bow. The girl's expression didn't change.  
  
"Myotismon," she whispered, barely audible.  
  
"That would be me," he said, and gestured to a chair near the wall. "Would you like to sit down, Kari?"  
  
"No," she said, a little too quickly. He could feel her studying every inch of him. Her eys stopped wondering for a moment, focused on the digivice in his hand.  
  
"Demidevimon, if you would," he said. "Leave us alone for a moment." His minion nodded and left. Myotismon turned back to Kari and extended the hand holding the digivice. "You want this back," he said. "I'm sorry I didn't return it sooner."  
  
Kari took a step forward, her eyes never leaving Myotismon. Then, quickly, she snatched the digivice out of his hand then drew back as if he might bite.  
  
"How?" she asked. "How can you be alive? You're dead. We destroyed you... too many times..." she trailed off.  
  
Myotismon smiled. Oddly, no matter how hard she tried, Kari could find no malevolence in it. "I suppose I got lucky," he said. "I was revived, although I'm not sure how. But now that I'm back, I truly wish to set things right."  
  
A cold laugh escaped Kari. Suddenly, her whole demeanor changed. Anger welled up in her as the wounds of the past reopened. "You?" she said coolly. "You want to set things right? How can you possible set things right? Things were wrong in the first place because of you, innocent lives were lost because of you. Do you want to set things right? Go crawl back into the coffin you came from!"  
  
Myotismon took the harsh words without a shudder, knowing well that he deserved everything the girl lashed out at him. She was hurt, by him, and nothing he can be would make up for that. "I know what you must think of me," he said calmly. "But please understand that times have changed and I apologize sincerely for everything that happened in the past, although I know that's no where near enough, I still wish you would graciously accept it."  
  
Kari paused for a moment, apparently not expecting this. But looking into the eyes of her enemy, she remember too much of the past to sooth her anger. "This isn't fair," she said. "It's not fair! What kind of world allows villains like you to be revived while kind digimon like Wizardmon are still dead? How come you're here and he's not!? You destroyed him and you tried to destroy me and Gatomon, and now you're back? I don't think an apology's big enough to justify that. No apology in the world can justify that!"  
  
Myotismon thought at the mention of the name. "Wizardmon..." he mumbled, thinking to himself.  
  
"Shut up!" Kari shouted. "You're not worthy of speaking his name! You're not supposed to be alive in the first place." She turned and marched toward the door. "Do yourself a favor, Myotismon," she called back. "Leave this world alone, or you'll have me to answer to!"  
  
Myotismon watched the girl storm out of the castle, then returned to his chair and sat in the silence. Her words had hurt him, but he was not surprised by her actions. He now remembered, even though he didn't know how, everything he had done before. And he knew he owed a lot of people and digimon great debts. He had hoped she would at least accept his apology, but wasn't disappointed that she didn't. Yes, he thought, I have a lot to answer for, and I think I know just where to start. He lifted the glass of wine to his lips and sipped. "Demidevimon," he called. The little digimon peered in.  
  
"Yeah, boss?" he said. "Man, what'd you do to make that girl so mad?"  
  
"Nothing that you don't already know," Myotismon said. He gazed out the window. Dawn was approaching. "Now, I'm going to bed. But I need you to do something for me during the day..."  
  
~*~  
  
Kari slowed her step about half a mile away from the castle. She turned and looked at the looming shape of the building. The sun was rising and in the light, it no longer looked as spooky as she had thought it would. Instead, it looked lonely, abandoned, like a once ferocious and proud beast past its prime. She sighed.  
  
The D-3 was still in her hand, clutched tightly. Kari raised it to her face to make sure there was no damage and saw that it was set on "discover".  
  
Did Myotismon do something with it? She wondered. It didn't matter now. Kari tucked the D-3 into her belt and headed for home.  
  
To be continued...  
  
For Wizardmon fans: yes, Wizardmon is gonna have a pretty big part in this, but not for at least two or three more chapters 


	2. Wondering Mind

Ch. 2  
  
Early sun crept into the classroom, shining over a roomful of bored students. The teacher's voice droned on and on, as if oblivious to the yawns and empty looks. The only student paying attention was a boy with hair so black it almost appeared blue in the sunlight. Ken Ichijouji.  
  
Normally Kari would have relieved her boredom by gazing dreamily at Ken throughout the entire class. Whether in the classroom or on the soccer field, he was the most outstanding boy in school, even without the dark spore. Sometimes T.K. and Davis teased him, saying he might turn evil at any second, but those are merely jokes, and Ken kept his title as the boy genius.  
  
But today Kari had other things on her mind. One of those was sleep. She had snuck home at dawn and fallen in bed, only to be awakened by her brother and Gatomon half and hour later, followed by a series of questions concerning the scar on her face. She had come up with some lame excuse then put on a long sleeve shirt and jeans to hide the other scratches. Her common sense urged her to spill everything that took place during the night, but something else told her to keep quiet even though she couldn't think of a good reason to. Which led to the other thing that haunted her thoughts.  
  
Myotismon.  
  
Kari couldn't help but thing that she had wronged him during their encounter. No matter how strange it was to admit, she felt that he was genuinely sincere about his apology. In the past, as recently as little more than a year ago, just the mentioning of his name brought chills to her heart. Looking at him gave her goose bumps, as if evil grew from his skin and darkness trickled from his every pore. But last night, she felt none of those things. Despite the fact that she was afraid, she didn't feel threatened to be near him. And now, with the anger in her fading, she had somehow accepted his reappearance.  
  
If she were to tell anyone, even Gatomon or Tai, she knew they would rush over to the castle and put an end to Myotismon once and for all. Tai would destroy him just for breathing the same air as his baby sister, then bring him back to life just to do it again. The others would likely do the same. Kari knew her friends well. The sensible part of her clearly stated that she should do just that: let her friends tear Myotismon to pieces and make sure both worlds are free. But...she didn't want to.  
  
Am I actually protecting that horrible monster? She asked herself over and over and couldn't come up with an answer. Once evil, always evil, some sensible little part of her said. That's right... right?  
  
No. Her gaze shifted to the desk across the aisle from her. Ken sat there, scribbling furiously on a sheet of paper, as if determined to keep one step ahead of the lecture. He looks cute when he's frustrated, Kari thought with a little smile.  
  
Ken was living, breathing proof that what once was evil does not stay evil. Most of the digimon in the digital world still had nightmares of the Digimon Emperor and the dark rings, but not many would say as much as a mean word to Ken. As far as the world was concerned, they were two different people.  
  
The digital world would not have recovered as fast as it had if it weren't for Ken. The days and nights he spent cleaning up control spires and helping take care of Primary Village were countless. Kari found it a wonder that he seemed to function without any sleep. It's no surprise that his name had gone from most feared and loathed to one of the most loved. One of the people who loved it the most, of course, was Kari.  
  
So... Did Myotismon really change? She didn't know, but her heart and compassion said yes over and over again. If the Digimon Emperor could turn into Ken Ichijouji, then Myotismon could become good as well. Something had happened to him after their final battle, and Kari was very curious as to what it was. Perhaps...  
  
She could ask him?  
  
That didn't sound as crazy as it would have several hours ago. She propped her elbow on her desk and rested her head in her hand. The scar on her face touched her fingers and a realization came.  
  
He may have saved my life last night, she thought. And I didn't even bother to hear him out when he tried to make peace. Questions filled her mind and suddenly she knew what she should do.  
  
~*~  
  
Myotismon stood for the first time on the balcony of the tower in broad daylight. He had slept only a few hours but felt surprisingly refreshed. It was early afternoon. With the sun shining brightly above and Server lying peacefully below, he lifted his eyes to the horizon.  
  
This was the first in a long time that he's been exposed to fun sunlight. The experience would have repulsed him in another lifetime, but now it seemed so different. Server was beautiful at night, but during the day it was radiant. The forest gleamed a faultless green. Its trees stood tall and majestic like armed soldiers heading for glory. The lakes rippled with the warm wind. The waves glittered in the sun as if beads of diamond were engraved upon them. Myotismon took a deep breath and lost himself in the magnificent view.  
  
"Boss? Hey boss!" He considered briefly of not answering, hoping his servant would go away and leave him to the sights a while longer.  
  
"Hellooooooo? Hey boss! Where are you?" Well, so much for that.  
  
"Yes, Demidevimon," he called. "I'm over here." Demidevimon appeared on the balcony a few moments later, and perched on his master's shoulder.  
  
"What gives, boss?" the little digimon asked. "I thought you hated sunlight."  
  
Myotismon shrugged. "I thought so, too," he said, gesturing at the grand landscape beneath them. "But look how beautiful in it is in the day. I never took the time to notice it before." He looked at Demidevimon. "Did you find something?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" The other replied. "I found the Digimon Emperor's base in a part of the desert that used to be Etemon's. It's pretty beat up. The kids really did a job on it. I did find the old control room though, and most of the files are still good, so are a couple of them screens. Did you know that thing gets cable?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, that's nice." Myotismon said distractedly, his mind already working with this bit of information. "Alright, good work, Demidevimon. Now, prep the carriage. We're going to the desert."  
  
"Aye aye, boss."  
  
"And what have I said about calling me that?"  
  
"...I don't remember."  
  
~*~  
  
"Kari! Wait up!" Kari sighed at the sound of the voice. Davis caught up to her a second later, followed by Veemon. "Want to do something?"  
  
School was out, although Kari barely noticed. She just knew that she was heading home for a nice long nap before nighttime comes, but Davis seemed to have other things in mind. He had that restless look on his face, which meant he was going to convince her to join him for something mischievous or die trying.  
  
She looked at him tiredly. "No, I don't think so, Davis," she said. "I'm really tired and we have that big paper due Friday. I think I'll go home and work on that."  
  
"Oh come on," he pleaded. "That's two whole days away. I'm doing mine in the morning before it's due like always. We can hit the arcade." Kari looked at him, not very surprised to find that he's quite proud of his uncanny ability to procrastinate but always manage to find someway out. Truth be told, she herself had already finished the paper, but at the moment, acting impish with Davis really wasn't on the top of her to-do list.  
  
"Yeah, come on, Kari," Veemon chimed in. The little thing could never get enough fun. Sometimes she was convinced that the two were made for each other.  
  
"Sorry, Davis," she said, trying not to sound impatient. She had too many thought to organize to come up with a nicer answer.  
  
His face fell. "Oh, O.K.," he said. "Let's go to the ice cream place, Veemon, maybe we'll get free samples before they're all gone." Davis and Veemon turned and ran off, waving back to her. "See you later, Kari," Davis called back.  
  
Kari waved and smiled after them numbly, watching until they disappeared around the block, the started to turn to continue her walk home.  
  
"Did he try to drag you into one of his after-school play dates?" A voice asked. She looked behind her and felt her heart skip a beat. Ken Ichijouji stood a few feet from her with a look of amusement on his face. Even though he was the same age as Davis, Ken seemed much more mature in all aspects, action, conversation, and more. His shoulder-length black hair gleamed in the sun. Deep brown eyes bore into Kari's mind, as if gently probing her every thought.  
  
"Hi Ken," she said. "Yeah, Davis was in one of those moods."  
  
"Oh, you mean his usual 'all play and no work makes Davis Davis' mood," Ken said.  
  
Kari laughed. "I guess so," she said. For a moment Ken didn't reply. Instead, he turned his head toward the beach and ocean that was just across the street, a few blocks away. He seemed to admire the view for a while, then turned back to her.  
  
"It's a beautiful day," he said casually. "May I walk you home?"  
  
Had the previous night not taken place, the moment would have been perfect. But even with the confused thought bustling in her mind, Kari managed to push them all back to make room for the day that had suddenly become so peaceful and right.  
  
"I'd like that," she said.  
  
And so they walked, slowly and comfortably silent. Half way to her home, Ken wrapped his hand around hers. For a moment she worried what Davis and the others would think, but then realized how ridiculous that was. Did it matter what they think? Ken was one of them now, and been with him made her happier than anyone could ever make her. She held his hand and squeezed lightly, feeling his warm skin against hers.  
  
They took the long way back.  
  
~*~  
  
Just as Demidevimon had said, the digimon emperor's base laid in ruins. It appeared to be not much more than rubble and rock. Its large metal dome was cracked and broken. Jagged pieces of glass and steel extruded from the sides. The stone body itself was buried almost completely in the sand. The interior was filled with debris, broken cables, and pieces of unidentified material.  
  
The horseless carriage circled the broken carcass below as Myotismon peered out the window. He gestured to Demidevimon to land the carriage directly inside the wrecked dome, which seemed to be the only way inside.  
  
Little light was within the base itself. All the electronic lights have either gone out or smashed. The backup power generator, however, still seemed to function. As Demidevimon switched it on, it hummed to life right away, sounding a little rusty but still functioning. Myotismon stepped out of the carriage and searched for the main computer room.  
  
Thankfully, it seemed to be in good condition. Ken apparently reinforced the walls of this particular section with extra strong material. He serveyed the many screens that covered the black wall. Only two seemed to have shattered from the shaking the base had endured. Switching on the central control board, Myotismon began to scan through Ken's old files.  
  
Images began to blink on and off on the screens. Dark rings, control spires, dark spirals, Graymon, Skullgraymon...  
  
Here it was, the creation of Chimeramon. The screens filled up with data on the build up of the digimon. Its creation process and makeup were displayed in a long line. With Demidevimon watching curiously, he began to enter data in the place of Chimeramon's old information.  
  
NAME: WIZARDMON  
  
LEVEL: CHAMPION  
  
TYPE: DATA  
  
KIND: WIZARD  
  
ATTACKS: THUNDER BALL  
  
MAGIC GAME  
  
...  
  
~*~  
  
Dusk was upon Odeiba. The little corner room in the Kamiyas' home was dark, but no light was on. Kari lay in her bed, still fully clothing, sleeping and dreaming of the walk home. In her dreams, Ken had not said goodbye, but stayed and put his arms around her, pulling her close and gazing into her face, hypnotizing her with his handsome eyes. Then, as the rest of the world seemed to vanish, his lips began to approach hers, their faces so close that she could feel his breath on her, warm and inviting...  
  
"Kari?"  
  
A dead weight fell on her like an anvil. Kari's eyes jerked open. Gatomon sat on her chest, smiling happily and swishing her tail back and forth.  
  
"Isn't it a little early for catnaps?" the cat digimon said. She leaped onto the floor as Kari rubbed her eyes and sat up.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Nine, I think," said Gatomon. "You've been sleeping for hours. Tai said you must be really tired and I should let you sleep but if you don't get up I'm eating your dinner before it gets cold. It's fish."  
  
"O.K., I'm coming," Kari said, smiling. She checked the clock radio on her nightstand. It read 9:30. Running a hand through her hair, she got off of her bed and headed for the kitchen. There was food left from dinner that she parents had saved for her. Her mother, who was watching TV alone in the living room, turned to look at her.  
  
"Kari, you're up," she said.  
  
"Hi mom," Kari said. "Where's Tai? And Dad?"  
  
"Your father went to bed early since he has that morning meeting tomorrow. Tai's went to sleep over at Matt's place," her mother replied and turned off the TV. "I'm going to bed too. You know your father can't cook if his life depended on it, so I've got to fix him breakfast early tomorrow. Turn off the lights when you're done, will you dear? Night."  
  
"Good night, mom," Kari called as the door to her parents' bedroom closed. She sat down at the dinner table and ate absently. Slowly, as the last traces of sleep vanished, she remembered her plans for the night.  
  
"Gatomon?" she said after her dinner was gone. Gatomon was reading a magazine on the floor. Her ears perked up at the sound of her name. "I'm going out," Kari said.  
  
"Now? It's the middle of the night." Her digimon eyed her oddly.  
  
"I'm going to the digital world."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well..." As much as she wanted to tell her friend, Kari knew she couldn't. Gatomon would never let her go, or she would insist on coming along, which would most likely be worse.  
  
"Kari? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," she said quickly. "I just... I think I lost Tai's sunglasses last night. I want to find it before he comes back tomorrow. Besides, I can't sleep anyway after that long nap."  
  
"O.K.," Gatomon said, apparently not buying the story fully, but decided to give her friend the benefit of the doubt. She gaze Kari a peculiar look and said, "be careful."  
  
Kari let out a breath of relief. "Thank you," she said. In her mind, she thought, thank you for trusting me. They both knew what she meant.  
  
~*~  
  
The school was silent at night, almost eerily so. Kari crossed the soccer field to the back door, hoping it wasn't locked; otherwise she's just wasting her time. Fortunately, it wasn't. She pushed the door open as quietly as possible and stepped into the empty hall. The computer lab was on the second floor.  
  
Climbing the stairs in the dark made her shudder and remember her first trip to the dark ocean. The shadow creatures disguised as Scubamon had tried to take captive of her. She never did find out what they wanted, but she had a feeling she didn't want to.  
  
The computer lab door was also unlocked. Kari approached one of the computers and turned it on, loading the digiport gate. When it finished, she tapped the keys, searching for the area she was at the previous night. If she remembered it correctly, there was a gate roughly a mile from Myotismon's castle.  
  
The program beeped positive at the search for the gate. Kari took a quick look around, making sure there was no one around, and held up her digivice.  
  
"Digiport, open!"  
  
...  
  
Dark. It was very dark. It took her eyes a while to adjust, then she realized that she hand landed in the forest of Server. And Airdramon squawked loudly and flew by overhead. Kari followed it with her eyes, and saw it pass the looming shape that was Myotismon's castle.  
  
She began to walk toward, expecting some little part of herself to start doubting the whole thing, but surprisingly, her heart was confident. Her steps picked up after a quarter of a mile, then more.  
  
But when she reached the building, Kari found her confidence faltering. The castle looked every bit like Dracula's cruel domain, as if restless spirits might spring on her if she entered. As if on cue, the same Airdramon flew by again, gliding soundlessly on its ghastly wings, and shrieked at the moon. Its cry sounded like a tortured soul.  
  
Fighting the urge to turn back, Kari approached the metal doors, which looked even bigger in the dark. She knocked, quite sure that whoever inside couldn't hear through the thickness. Part of her hoped that would happen, so she could leave, thinking at least she had tried. Time passed thickly. Just as she turned to leave, a scratching sound came from inside, then some grunting. The door opened a smidge, and two sneaky little eyes peeked out.  
  
"Hey! It's you!" Demidevimon's voice said, sounding rather excited.  
  
"Uh... yeah, hi," Kari stammered. Never in her life would she have imagined that one day she would be standing outside of a creepy castle, making conversation with Demidevimon.  
  
The digimon disappeared for a moment, the door shook a bit and opened a little further, then the eyes appeared again. "Say, can you push on this door for me? It's kinda heavy."  
  
"Sure," Kari pressed her shoulder on the door and pushed with all her might, wondering what it's like for the digimon who lived here, having to struggle with the door everyday. Finally, enough space was provided for her to slip in, and she did so.  
  
"I'm here to see Myotismon," she said to Demidevimon, who was hovering above her.  
  
"Yeah, I thought so," the other said. "Come on, he's around here somewhere."  
  
Kari nodded and followed the little digimon around the castle. Been more relaxed than her last visit, she took the time to study the interior. There were an awful lot of stone and steel in the structure, giving it a morbid look, but some of the rooms were quite tasteful but looked unused. A few abstract sculptures stood in the corners, along with a hall full of suits of armor. The whole place looked like something out of a horror movie, but also quiet and secluded like a summer getaway home. One step in front of her, Demidevimon was chatting on like a tour guide.  
  
"And that's the library where I keep all my comic books. Those suits over there have a lot of history, so much that I don't even remember. That's the prison cell where the boss used to hold the lawbreakers. It hasn't been used in a while. I don't know what that over there is but if you touch it I'm pretty sure it hurts, and..."  
  
The situation almost seemed amusing to Kari. Demidevimon no longer seemed like the evil little thing he once was. Instead, he seemed chatty and active, like a child eager for company. As they climbed higher and higher in the castle, she felt more and more sure that she had done the right thing by been here, if only to see the change in Demidevimon.  
  
They went through a narrow stairway in a stonewalled hall. It reminded her of the medieval palaces she had seen in books and movies. With it ended, a single door appeared, leading to a small room with an open balcony. Demidevimon flapped through the door.  
  
"Hey boss, we have company," he called. Some talking was heard. When he came back out, a tall figure followed him.  
  
For several moments Kari was certain Demidevimon had brought out someone else. But a closer look proved that the figure in front of her was indeed Myotismon. The cape and blue uniform he wore all through their past battles were gone, as well as his mask. Instead, he had on a look black silk shirt that was buttoned half way, showing his well-muscled chest. In place of his uniform pants were black slacks with a black leather belt and golden belt buckle. The old bat-print boots were replaced by shiny black ankle boots. His golden hair was neatly combed with strands of smooth bangs reaching just below his eyes, which were the deepest shade of steel blue she had ever seen. He still wore his gloves, however, which seemed to fit in as part of the outfit. He looked so nature, so good, so...  
  
...human.  
  
"Miss Kari," Myotismon said conversationally. He bent down, picked up her left hand in his right, and kissed it like a classical gentleman. "It's good to see you."  
  
"Myotismon?" Kari said numbly, aware that she's staring but couldn't help it.  
  
The tall digimon shrugged. "There's really no point in wearing a uniform when the war is over," he said. "Now then, I assume you came here because you have questions."  
  
"Yes," Kari replied. "And to thank you both for helping me last night."  
  
"You're quite welcome. Consider it a small payment toward a large debt."  
  
"And what I said last night," she continued. "I'm sorry if I sounded too..."  
  
Myotismon silenced her with a wave. "Do not concern yourself with that," he said. "What you said was perfect correct. I have done a lot of things in the past that I am not proud of and you are entitled to your feelings one hundred percent. Now then," he gestured toward the downstairs, "would you like to join me for a drink? Whatever questions you have I will be glad to answer."  
  
Kari smiled. She has found light where darkness used to dwell.  
  
~*~  
  
Gatomon paced silently in Kari's room, checking the clock every time she passed it. Kari had lied to her and she knew it, but why? Kari would never lie without a good reason, especially not to her friends, so what had driven her to do so?  
  
The small cat digimon sat down on the floor and simply stared at the clock. An hour and a half had passed since her friend had left. It's nearly midnight. Several times she had wanted to call Matt's place and ask for Tai or Agumon, but what would she say? If whatever it was Kari went to do was important and secretive enough for her to lie to Gatomon, then she must have wanted it to be kept a secret.  
  
After ten minutes of staring at the clock, Gatomon hopped onto the windowsill and gazed out at the sleeping Odeiba. She wished she had gone with Kari or as least asked a few questions before she left, even though from the way Kari was acting, it seemed like no matter what questions she asked, she wouldn't have gotten a satisfactory answer. In the sky, a dark cloud drifted ominously across the moon.  
  
Kari, where are you?  
  
~*~  
  
The liquid Demidevimon brought was of a maroon color, cool and clear. At first it seemed like some kind of fruit juice, but after a taste, Kari found it to be unlike any fruit she's ever tasted. It might be wine, but there was no taste of alcohol in it, not that she knew what alcohol tasted like, but she imagined it wouldn't be anything close to the drink. It was sweet and refreshing with a mild aftertaste that wasn't entirely unpleasant.  
  
The chair she sat in was the one Myotismon had offered the night before. It was soft and large she practically sunk into it. Across from her, Myotismon sat in the same armchair he had during their last encounter, sipping on a glass of red wine.  
  
"So..." Kari said, trying to organize her thoughts. "What happened? After that last battle, I mean."  
  
"I'm not sure," the other replied. "Well, I'm not sure what happened right after, but there were other things that took place after, well, I don't know how long. Could be hours, could be days."  
  
"Were you deleted? Isn't that what happens to digimon who were destroyed?" Kari cocked her head curiously.  
  
"I thought so, too. But... would you happen to recall our first battle? The one I fought as Venom Myotismon?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, after that battle, when I was supposedly deleted, I really wasn't. I drifted around the real world for a while, until I found a willing host in Yukio Oikawa. In our second battle a year ago, I was also 'deleted', but again, not completely. It was more like been teleported, or transported, to elsewhere."  
  
"So where have you been all this time?"  
  
"To a place that I think you are familiar with..."  
  
Coming up next: Myotismon's Story 


	3. Myotismon's Story

Ch. 3 Myotismon's Story  
  
Waves. The sound of crashing waves on the sand all around him. Something slimy crawled across his hand, leaving a slimy trail on his glove. His head jerked up in alarm. It was only a piece of seaweed, washed ashore by the gray sea.  
  
The first thing he was aware of was that he was in his champion form, no longer MeloMyotismon, but plain old Myotismon. He was sprawled face down on a colorless beach. Wet sand clung to his cloth and cape. His whole body was soaked to the bone, and his hair was pasted to his scalp and forehead like a heavy sheet. He was filthy, wet, and very, very weak.  
  
Another tide rose. Salty water rose almost past his nose, filling his mouth with the bitter fluid. When it dropped, he spat and used all the strength he had in him to drag himself away from the water and onto a relatively draw patch of land. More sand found their way onto his cloth as he did this. Tiredly, he turned over onto his back and stared at the sky.  
  
The world around him had no color, no tint, no shading whatsoever. Everything was gray and nothing else. He tilted his head to one side and saw an endless gray beach, leading into a series of pale cliffs. On the other side were the sea and a small peninsula. A lighthouse stood like a giant gravestone on the piece of land extruding out to the sea. Its guide light turned and turned, casting a thick ray of black light all around the lonely world.  
  
For a moment he couldn't remember what had happened or who exactly he was for that matter. There seemed to be no sense of time in this strange place, so whatever happened in the past, present, or even will happen in the future didn't seem to matter.  
  
He climbed to his feet and began to walk. There was no sound whatsoever save for the endless tides of the ocean. Several times questionable shapes floated in the sky, zigzagging through the gray clouds. They may have been birds, although he didn't know what bird in its right mind would come to a place like this. Though the air appeared to be clear, he felt as if he walked in fog, unable to see or think straight.  
  
The dull ache in his lower belly began a few hundred yards down the beach. After a few steps it became a burning pain. He fell to his knees holding his stomach, his face twisted and sweating from the tortured sensation. The pain moved to his chest, churning as if a fireball was tearing its way out of him. The heat became unbearable as the burning lump rose to his throat. He gagged furiously, trying to get rid of whatever it was.  
  
What came out of his mouth, however, was smoke. A thick ball of gas fell out of him, then writhed and coiled on the sand. As he studied it, it glowed a dark purple and made a hissing sound like an angry cat and disappeared. The instant the horrid thing was gone, he felt a thousand pounds lighter, as if a weight he had been carrying for a long time was suddenly lifted. His mind also cleared some and the world seemed to swim into focus.  
  
And he noticed the four figures directly in front of him. He looked up slowly at the shadowy creatures. They all seemed familiar, but it took a moment for him to put them together.  
  
The first one was an enormous sea animal digimon, perhaps the size of a mountain. Its hideous tentacles extended in all directions, twisting and swirling like jellyfish. The creature looked like an overgrown, mutated squid that had just crawled out of the sewers, and smelled like one, too. Marinedevimon, he thought, that's Marinedevimon.  
  
To the right of Marinedevimon was another digimon, one that looked like a red skeleton. In its hands it held a staff with what looked like a golden globe at its top. A sneaky, devious look was permanently pasted on its face. The only word for it was evil. Skullsatanmon.  
  
Across from Skullsatanmon, to the left of Marine devimon was what looked like a dark version of Angewomon. Her hair was pale as tainted snow. Beneather her black mask, two ruby red eyes gazed out, showing a hint of insanity. She had wings like a battered raven and fangs slightly smaller than his own. He remembered her, too. Ladydevimon.  
  
In the middle of the three stood a fourth, obviously the leader. It worn a robe that would be red in a world with color, and had horns and large black wings. Its face was completely covered with a hood, revealing only two eye slits that shun with evil intelligence. In this strange place, this digimon somehow seemed to fit in, as if it always belonged in a feelingless, colorless world. Daemon.  
  
"Well, well, well," said Ladydevimon teasingly. "What have we here?" Her wings barely fanged as she hovered off the ground toward him. "Myotismon, champion form, biting the dust in the Ocean of Darkness. How the mighty have fallen." The other three remained silent she circled him slowly. He could feel her eyes on him. There once was a time when he would have taken nothing of the kind from these four, but in his weak state, he was afraid. After circling him twice and watching him grow nervous under her gaze, Ladydevimon stopped in front of him and leaned until he could smell her rank breath. "I love watching you squirm," she rasped. Suddenly, she grabbed his neck with her hands and pulled his face to hers. She kissed him so violently it almost hurt. Her long nails clawed at his skin until it drew blood as she stuck her tongue deeper into his mouth and playing with his fangs, stopping his breathing and practically choking him. Just when he thought he might pass out, a sharp pain came he tasted something metallic. Ladydevimon had pierced his tongue with her own fang. She drew back and he felt his own blood run down the side of his chin.  
  
The other three male digimon laughed, a thunderous and malicious sound that could make fresh grass wither, if any grew at all in this barren earth. Ladydevimon held him again, and began to lick his blood slowly, tasting it, savoring it, as if it were a delicious treat. They were mocking him.  
  
"So good of you to join us, Myotismon," Daemon said when the cruel laughter died down. "Never did I dream of the day that you would kneel before me."  
  
He glared at the hooded digimon and began to stand, but before he could, Ladydevimon lashed out with great force, slapping his cheek hard enough to force him down again.  
  
"I see the darkness has finally left you," Daemon continued. "It's about time. Why it chose you in the first place is beyond me. But now," he chuckled sinisterly, "you're mine."  
  
Pain stung where Ladydevimon struck him. He rubbed his face with his hand and glared at the four in front of him. "What do you want?" he asked. It came out as little more than a hoarse whisper.  
  
They began to surround him, circling him like hungry jackals corner their prey. At this point, he was quite sure that's what he was, the prey.  
  
"I want to see you suffer," Daemon said. "I want to hurt you until you scream and beg for mercy until you can do it no more. Then I will do it all again."  
  
~*~  
  
"Daemon," Kari said, half to herself. "Ken banished him to the Dark Ocean. Is that where you were? The Dark Ocean?"  
  
"I suppose so," Myotismon replied. "That place has many names. It's where pure evil is generated. And I've come to believe that Daemon and his group was a direct product of it."  
  
"So he's still alive?"  
  
"Not quite. The Dark Ocean, as you call it, is likely a space between life and death. Daemon was stuck there, as was I at the time."  
  
"But you escaped. He won't, will he?"  
  
"No," Myotismon said thoughtfully. "He...belongs there. He and his corps are the soldiers of darkness. They are made up of evil and little else. I don't think they can survive in the light anymore."  
  
"He said the darkness left you," Kari said, taking a drink from her cup. "What does that mean? And why did he want to hurt you?"  
  
"Well," Myotismon leaned back in his chair, "I have a theory. During my digivolution to Venom Myotismon, there was a creature inside of me. I'm come to believe that it was the very essence of evil that drove me all those years. It's no ordinary thing, but the darkness itself. It nestled itself in me the way I did Yukio Oikawa, obviously thinking that I would make a useful host. But I was not a dark digimon to begin with, and that made the truly evil digimon jealous, seeing that it chose a common, wild digimon instead of one of its own. Deamon, especially, because he always considered himself to be the most powerful. When Ken forced him back into the Dark Ocean, his humiliation was complete, and all he could think about since then was payback against me, to prove that he was the better mon."  
  
"Wow," Kari slumped down in her seat, taking it all in. She had never known that so much went on the society of evil digimon. "Then what happened?" she asked. "Do you remember what they did to you?"  
  
"I'd rather forget...  
  
~*~  
  
Myotismon eyed the four digimon around him. They were studying every inch of him, examining every fiber and hair. Their hot gazes seemed to burn through his cloth, scorching his skin. He tried not to show fear, but it was hard. This was their territory, and he was a trespasser.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Daemon turn to Ladydevimon and give her a nod. Sly expression appeared on the other two digimon and they backed away. Daemon did the same after a moment. The three stood a few yards away, as if waiting for a show to start. Ladydevimon stayed at his side, her black wings withdrew and she landed on the sand without a sound. A hungry look was in her eyes and Myotismon shuddered at the thought of what she had in mind.  
  
With a single movement too fast for the eye, she pushed him down heavily onto his back and forced him to stay down by straddling his stomach. Leaning down, she put her lips next to his ear and whispered, "Guess what? I get to play with you first." He reached out and desperately attempted to push her off. She grabbed both his hands in hers and twisted. The sound of cracking bone seemed very loud to him. He cried out in pain as she let go. His arms fell to his sides. Several of his fingers seemed cruelly deformed. She was insanely strong. Long nails dug into his shoulder and torn through the fabric of his cloth and into his skin, leaving bloody trenches. Myotismon was about to scream when she kissed him again, forcing her mouth over his, cutting off any sound. He gurgled, struggled. His eyes wide were wide open and staring into space as she lifted her hands and cut him again, this time a small, deep slit on his forehead. A moment later she pulled her tongue out of his mouth and began to suck on the thin wound. His blood relaxed her momentarily. He took the opportunity to lift his right arm, fighting the pain through gritted teeth, and hit her over the head with his elbow. She yelped more in surprise than pain. A red rage burned in her eyes as she looked down at the creature that had dared to defy her.  
  
"You pathetic excuse for a virus," she snarled.  
  
One claw raised and Myotismon was sure he was about to lose his eyes, but instead she smiled and plucked two feathers from her wing. They looked oily and covered with filth. Her other hand came down hard from the other side and slapped him so hard he saw stars. The next thing he knew, she was holding his face still in her steel grip. One of the vile feathers was placed on him. It instantly turned into a tar-like substance and bonded to his skin, melding over his mouth like cement. She sneered and lowered the other one toward him. In the last instant he realized what she was going to do.  
  
A burst of panic energy ran through him and he began to fight and writhe like a trapped timber wolf, struggling, turning left and right. But she held him down. Her hand was a like a clamp. The other feather was placed over his nose. Then Ladydevimon's weight was off of him. He clawed at his face, trying to remove the sealants but the more he tried, the tighter they held to him. Everything was spinning as long seconds passed. His lungs screamed for the air it could not have. In his daze, Myotismon saw the four dark digimon watching him, laughing, taking pleasure in his suffering. Then black dots began to fill his vision. They doubled, multiplied, and the world was fading, fading...  
  
Then it was gone. He drew a deep, anxious breath as the world swam back to him slowly. He was on his knees, gasping as if he had been drowning. A claw seized his hair and pulled his face upward. He found himself staring once more into the liquid red of Ladydevimon's eyes.  
  
"Did you learn your lesson, bat boy?" she purred.  
  
He nodded frantically, unsure of what else to do.  
  
"Good," she said and let go. He slumped forward onto the sand and saw that it was dotted with his blood. "See that you don't try to defy me again, or next time I might mess up that pretty face."  
  
"That's enough for now," he heard Daemon's voice. Marinedevimon and Skullsatanmon have not spoken a word so far, but then again, he doubted they had a half-decent vocabulary to begin with. There were footsteps, mostly the heavy ones of Marinedevimon. When he looked up again, they were gone, but he knew it was not for good.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh my gosh," Kari gasped. "She hurt you? Just like that? You could've died."  
  
"Don't I know it," Myotismon said with a cold sneer. "But that was just the beginning. Still, I count myself lucky they liked to toy with me instead of simply destroying me. Because those who are of the Dark Ocean cannot be regenerated in the digital world. Although back then there were times when I prayed for death."  
  
"It's so cruel. But why did they do it? If they hated you why didn't they just destroy you and get it over with?"  
  
"It's a blood sport to them, Kari. They are creatures of darkness and they feed off the pain of others. Unfortunately for me, I was their only available victim...  
  
~*~  
  
He stayed that way, face down in the soft sand for a very long time. The fingers Ladydevimon broke were exerting sharp pains at first, but dulled to an ache sometime later. He wanted to sleep and maybe wake up somewhere else, but the sound of the sea kept reminding him that this was all real. Questions raced through Myotismon's mind, but no answers came. He didn't know what had happened to him, how he got here, or what he had done to deserve all this. But he did know that despite all the pain in his hands and the drying blood on his wounds, he felt better. Clean was more like it. Something had changed, as if a bond that had been fastened on him had suddenly been broken.  
  
But he didn't know where to go from here.  
  
Something poked him on the side. He ignored it. But it came again, a little harder but not hostile. He shifted his gaze toward it and saw a familiar face with a curious look. There wasn't much to look at. The little thing that was poking him was really just a face with wings and feet.  
  
"Geez, boss, is that really you?" the voice sounded familiar also.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. His throat felt like someone ran sandpaper through it.  
  
"You don't remember me, boss? I'm Demidevimon! Your loyal servant!"  
  
"Demidevimon?" he ran the name around in his mouth. It felt right. Yes, he remembered a bit about the small digimon. "I suppose I do," he said. "I'm sorry, I don't remember that much."  
  
"Yeah, this place'll do that to ya," Demidevimon shrugged, or did something close to it. "Come on, boss, I'll get you some place safe. The storm's coming."  
  
And so he had followed in a daze, half stumbling, half crawling, behind the flying digimon, who had several times stopped to wait for him patiently and urge him to hurry before the storm. Demidevimon led him up a gray hill to a flat rocky plain toward the side of a steep cliff. A deep cave nested itself on the hard surface. It was too perfectly shaped and round to be nature. It almost seemed like a manmade tunnel. They arrived just when the storm began.  
  
Almost instantly, the entire ocean was in turmoil. Waves rose high into the sky and came crashing down. Winds howled and screamed, sweeping sand off the ground and into the air. For a while it seemed like the beach itself had risen and covered the entire world. Myotismon and Demidevimon went deep into the tunnel, away from the atrocious squall. Thunder rumbled outside overhead, echoing in the darkness. Myotismon sat leaning against the cold wall and breathed deeply. The air in the tunnel smelled stale and dank, like that of the ocean. Ocassionally, lightening flashed and filled the place with pale light. Then it would disappear as quickly as it had come and the sound of heavy falling rain would find its way into the gloomy interior.  
  
Demidevimon sat silently in the shadows watching his boss with wonder. Neither of them spoke a word as Myotismon rested and composed himself.  
  
"Thank you, Demidevimon," he said, obviously with some effort.  
  
The smaller digimon grinned. "No problem, boss," he replied.  
  
~*~  
  
"So Demidevimon found you?"  
  
"Yes." Myostismon cast a grateful gaze at his servant, who was taking a nap on the windowsill. "I fear I will never thank him enough for it."  
  
"Did Daemon find you?" Kari finished her drink and set it aside absently.  
  
"Of course. Sometimes I think that they let Demidevimon find me and keep me a live so they could play with me later."  
  
"That's horrible. No one should be hurt like that."  
  
Myotismon chuckled.  
  
~*~  
  
No one knew how long the storm lasted. It could have been a few hours or a few weeks. The inside of the tunnel was damp but at least no rain got in. During the time that passed, Myotismon sat, listening to the rain, and concentrated on healing his wounds. Some of the shallower scratches closed slowly after a while, but the best he could do for the deep cuts was control the bleeding. His broken hands kneaded a little, but not nearly enough for him to function normally. Very little energy was left in him. He also found that his attacks have been rendered useless, and that wondered if the other digimon can use their attacks. Demidevimon, he was sure, could not, but Daemon and his corps was another story. This was their domain, their natural environment, surrounded by darkness and fed by evil.  
  
He spoke to Demidevimon every now and then, trying to recover what his mind had lost, but with little success. He dimly remembered been served by the smaller digimon in another time, but that was it. Finally, the rain stopped and the clouds parted. The darkness lifted a little, but the sky remained a dreadful gray and a thin fog crept into the air.  
  
Crash!  
  
His head jerked up in the alarm. Demidevimon uttered a frightened shriek and instantly began to tug on his cape, attempting to pull him deeper into the tunnel. He waved the little digimon off and signaled for him to head to safety alone. Demidevimon was reluctant but saw there was no point in arguing about it. Flapping his little wings, he disappeared into the depth of the tunnel.  
  
Another crash came, this time closer. A faint shadow appeared on the floor, followed by another, a much bigger one. Myotismon didn't need to ask to know who they were. Marinedevimon and Skullsatanmon.  
  
Skullsatanmon was holding his staff in one hand. A sinister sneer appeared on his face. He approached the entrance of the tunnel and stuck his staff in. A burst of energy out of the globe at its top and missed Myotismon by a hair. The tunnel shook from the impact of it hitting a nearby wall. The skeleton digimon withdrew his weapon and rasped, "Come out, come out, little virus."  
  
And so, without a word, he had gone out. Marinedevimon's heavy tentacle came down hard on him and forced him to his knees. When it lifted, trails of slime stuck to his cloth, so thick they ran down to the sand. The skin they touched burned as if on fire. Skullsatanmon lifted his staff and swung it into his side. The blow knocked the wind out of him, and probably a few ribs. Energy shot out of it like white lightning, directly into his body. It was like been pierced by a thousand tiny swords at once. He smelled burning fabric, hair and skin, all his own.  
  
Marinedevimon leaned down and plucked him up with his tentacle, pulling him off the ground and directly into his face. "Scream for me," he roared. His breath was like dead fish.  
  
Myotismon only looked at the appalling sea urchin. The beast would get no satisfaction out of him, he was sure of that. However, he was no longer sure how long he could survive.  
  
The large digimon growled angrily and swung hits tentacle upward, dangling his price like a ragged doll. Myotismon felt himself been shook back and then, then suddenly airborne. He looked down after a moment and saw the black sea rushing at him.  
  
When he surface, half swimming, half dragged by an extremely worried Demidevimon, the other digimon were gone. His cloth was torn to practically unrecognizable shreds. Burns covered his body and his hair was a half- charred mess.  
  
"You OK, boss?" Demidevimon asked.  
  
He coughed and spat out some seawater. "Yes," he said finally. "As a matter of fact, I'm fine." Standing up, he heading toward the tunnel. Once inside, he promptly meditated and began to heal himself. Despite the new wounds, he felt power returning to him, and he knew, that no matter what, he was going to survive this.  
  
~*~  
  
"I guess you did survive," Kari said.  
  
"I'm here, aren't I?" Myotismon noticed Kari was studying him. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"Scars," she replied. "If you got hurt so much, how did you heal so completely?"  
  
"I was getting to that...  
  
~*~  
  
Time went on like that. Although Daemon hadn't visited since his arrival, his minions came very few days or so. Myotismon figured that Daemon probably had some big thing planned, and was letting his pets have some fun before he has his own. Whenever they came, he would insist that Demidevimon hide, away from the danger. He knew the rookie wouldn't stand a chance of surviving if subjected to he treatment he'd been given.  
  
Ladydevimon visited him the most. He hated her, absolutely loathed her. Sometimes he even found himself hoping that the next visitor would be Marinedevimon or Skullsatanmon. All they wanted was to give him a good beating, nothing more. Sometimes if he pretended to be in more pain than he really was, they left him alone early. But Ladydevimon was another matter altogether.  
  
She humiliated him, toyed him, touching him in ways that make him feel sick and dirty. In her own strange way, he supposed she was infatuated with him, but that simply made it worth. She seemed to enjoy stripping away his battered shirt piece by piece and cutting the skin on his back and chest slowly, deep enough to draw blood, then she would drink, moving her tongue all over him, smearing read on his body and hers. Her favorite game, however, was with his broken hands. She would pull off his gloves, touch each one of his fingers, then break them one by one. The pain caused him to bite his lip until felt his fangs would go through the flesh. At this point she would smile and then begin to rebuild the bones with her own power, but not completely, just enough so that they're not simply held together by skin. Sometimes she would go at it for hours, breaking and fixing, breaking and fixing, losing herself in the crisp crackling sounds.  
  
Despite all this, despite ALL of this, he grew stronger. As the days passed, he found that he could knead his wounds within a matter of hours, and his bones could be restructured in a day or two. This gave him hope, but it also gave him the sense that the dark digimon knew this also, for they came more and more often, leaving him in worse and worse shape. His hands were still mutilated and misshapen, and were more so each time Ladydevimon visited. He could not move the joints anymore. They had become a hideous burden.  
  
And so came day and night, not that one could tell the difference in this morbid place. Daemon still had not made an appearance, but Myotismon knew that he would very soon. Demidevimon was becoming increasingly restless and nervous, as if sensing his master's aggravation. Each day he hovered about the tunnel's entrance, gazing into the distance, as if waiting for something.  
  
What might have been months had passed when it finally came.  
  
"Boss! Hey boss!" The little creature cried, brimming with excitement. He jumped up and down beside his master, who had been dozing.  
  
"What is it? Is Ladydevimon here again?"  
  
"No boss! Look!" Demidevimon pointed into the distance anxiously. Myotismon followed with his eyes in that direction, and saw the most amazing sight.  
  
The sky had opened up. A wide ray of violet light had fallen from it, connecting the sky with the earth like a beam of pure radiance. In this colorless world, the light looked extraordinarily beautiful, a messenger of hope from heaven.  
  
"It's the gate, boss!" the small digimon babbled. "It's opened twice since I've been here but I wasn't powerful enough to go through it! But you're stronger, boss! I think it's the way out. Let's go!" Even before he was finished, Myotismon had grabbed his wing and was pulling him out of the tunnel.  
  
The beam of light ended on a rocky plateau. As the two digimon approached it, they saw that it seemed almost like a solid. Spirals of violet fog circled it, spinning slowly, invitingly. Myotismon stepped toward it and reached out to touch it.  
  
It was like a burst of healing power. His swollen and broken fingertips kneaded as soon as the light hit it. He took a deep breath and stuck both his hands under the light. Immediately, the bones that were broken beyond recognition healed good as new. The red and swollen joints returned to their normal color. He flexed his hands slowly, making fists then opening them, marveling at the miraculous cure. Demidevimon watched with wonder and hope.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" A voice came from behind. Myotismon didn't need to turn to know who it was. Daemon was there, with his soldiers behind him.  
  
"Don't you know?" He replied with a sneer and heard the heavy footsteps of Marinedevimon as the four came as him. He didn't stop smiling as he stepped into the light completely.  
  
The beam seemed to burst, sending force brightness all over. Daemon hissed and shielded his eyes, as did the other three. Myotismon felt so much power running through him at once. The change began almost right away.  
  
MYOTISMON DIGIVOLVE TO... VENOM MYOTISMON!!  
  
He felt his body grow, brimming with energy. When the light faded, he was towering above all the others, in his mega form. He tossed his head back and laughed. Demidevimon flew up to his face, looked at him and said, "cool! Let me try!" The little digimon dove head first into the light. It didn't take long on him either.  
  
DEMIDEVIMON DIGIVOLVE TO... DEVIMON!!  
  
Much large and more ferocious looking, Devimon stepped out of the light. The four dark digimon stood there, looking at the two new digimon with anger and hatred.  
  
Marinedevimon attacked first. Many tentacles suddenly grew out of his back and wrapped themselves around Venom Myotismon, who simply stood there, an amused look on his face.  
  
"Nightmare Claw!" he shouted. A shocked look swept across Marinedevimon's face, and then it was gone, as was he.  
  
Skullsatanmon flung himself at Devimon, who dodged easily, using his new wings with great ease. He came up behind the attacker and shouted, "Touch of Evil!" Skullsatanmon flew several miles over the sea and dropped in like a brick.  
  
Ladydevimon was a bit more competent than her teammates. She battled more swiftly, gliding through the air and aiming her attacks accurately. However, as the fight drew on, she grew tired and was caught in Venom Myotismon's claw forced down hard into the sand. She stayed there and didn't move.  
  
When it was over, Daemon was nowhere in sight. But evil was his game and always will. Myotismon has gotten lucky and humiliated him for the last time. He was gone for the time been, seething and plotting.  
  
Venom Myotismon savored the victory for a bit, then called to his companion. Together, they entered the beam of light once again.  
  
...  
  
Wind.  
  
Salty wind.  
  
He sat up quickly and looked around. There was golden sand beneath him. A blue ocean lay in front of him, calm and glistering with the light of dawn. A forest was miles away, swaying their green leaves with the rhythm of the water. The sky was clear. The air was fresh.  
  
He was once again in his champion form, wearing his blue uniform and black cape. They were no longer shredded, however. A quick examination proved that his wounds had also closed. His hair was no longer a burnt mass, and there was no blood on him.  
  
Demidevimon was bouncing up and down on the beach, kicking the blue tide as it came, chanting, "We're free! We're free!" Myotismon smiled at this as he stood up and began to walk.  
  
"Hey boss, where are you going?" called his servant.  
  
"Home," he replied. Then, as he heard the smaller digimon rush to catch up with him, he tossed his head back and laughed.  
  
He had won.  
  
~*~  
  
"So how's Gatomon?"  
  
"Huh?" Kari was startled by the sudden change of topic. She searched her mind quickly. "She's fine. She's... fine."  
  
"Good," Myotismon said with a light smile. "I really hoped you would bring her so I could talk to her. I have a lot of making up to do with her."  
  
"Well, I..." Kari trailed off. What could she do? Is there anyway of telling Gatomon? How would she take it, knowing that her partner was off having a social visit with her mortal enemy? But Myotismon has changed. He's not evil anymore. Still...  
  
Myotismon watched the emotions play on her face for a while. "Not to worry," he said. "I don't expect you to tell her about me if you don't want to. After all, we have not been the best of friends and I think she'll do well enough not knowing my existence."  
  
"I want to tell her," Kari said. "I want to tell everyone. Things have changed. We gave Digitamamon a second chance didn't we? You're back and you're different and I think you deserve another chance."  
  
He cocked his head. "Do I?" he asked. "That may only be your opinion. The digital world is large, Kari, and so is the real world. I doubt we'll find many as forgiving as you."  
  
"But we gave Ken a second chance," she argued. "We accepted him."  
  
"He's human," Myotismon said simply.  
  
"So?" Kari countered, mimicking his light attitude.  
  
He laughed. "You've got quite a mind," he said and looked at the clock on the wall. "Now then shouldn't you be returning home?"  
  
Kari gazed at the clock and was shocked to find it was already 3 a.m. "Oh my gosh," she cried. "Gatomon's gonna be so mad at me!" She stood and headed out, followed by Myotismon and a groggy Demidevimon.  
  
"Demidevimon," Myotismon said. "Please escort our guest out." He turned to Kari. "I hope to see you again."  
  
"You will," Kari smiled happily. To her surprise, Myotismon extended one hand touched her cheek gently, as if with fatherly love.  
  
"You look so much like her when you smile," he whispered, almost to himself. Then, as if just out of a daze, he smiled and waved goodbye.  
  
Kari stood there a moment, then followed Demidevimon through the forest toward the digiport. The little digimon was barely awake, tumbling through the air almost comically. She watched him for a while, uncertain. Finally, she asked.  
  
"Demidevimon?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who did he say I looked like?"  
  
The little digimon, still half asleep, mumbled, "Rya."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Rya, you look like Rya. (yawn) Know what? Now that I think about it, you do. Well, there's the digiport, good night." He turned and flew back toward the castle.  
  
Kari pulled out her digivice but said nothing for a long time. The name echoed through her mind.  
  
Up next: Rya 


	4. Rya

Ch. 4 Rya  
  
The door clicked. Gatomon broke out of her half-doze and made a beeline for the door, as quietly as possible, of course. An unmistakable shadow slipped inside and closed the door lightly. Another click indicated that the lock was set. Gatomon let out a sigh of relief as Kari clicked on the bedroom light and closed that door also.  
  
"Where were you, Kari?" she asked, angry but also happy to see her friend return safely. When Kari didn't answer, she noticed the peculiar expression on her face. "Kari? Are you OK?"  
  
Kari simply sat there for a moment, then she shook herself and smiled down at the small cat. "I'm fine," she said.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"I, I can't tell you, Gatomon," Kari said regretfully. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you, not now."  
  
"But why? Do you know how worried I was?"  
  
"I'm sorry," she said again. "You have to trust me on this, Gatomon. I'll tell you soon, I promise."  
  
Gatomon sighed. "OK, Kari," she said. "I believe you. Now go to sleep. It's almost 4."  
  
"Not yet, I was wondering if I could ask you a question."  
  
The cat eyed her suspiciously. "OK," she said. "What is it?"  
  
"Did you ever know someone named Rya?"  
  
A tense moment passed between them. Gatomon was staring at her friend, an alarmed expression on her face. "Who told you about Rya?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Yes it does, Kari. Who told you about Rya?"  
  
"I'll tell you later, Gatomon. But please, tell me, who's Rya?"  
  
"Rya is a girl, Kari."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And she's dead, and we don't talk about her. No one in the digital world talks about her, Kari. Who told you about her?"  
  
"Gatomon, please, I really need to know."  
  
Gatomon let loose a defeated sigh. "Alright, I'll tell you," she said. "But not now. I'm tired and it's a long story. Go to sleep, and I'll tell you tonight."  
  
"Thank you, Gatomon. You're a good friend."  
  
"Don't I know it."  
  
~*~  
  
Once again, the school day was less than interesting. Luckily for Kari, there was a substitute teacher for language. She spent the class taking a nap on her desk, too tired to even think about Ken. Her friends cast occasional concerned looks at her, but she was too sleepy to notice. She dozed in and out all through the period, dreaming of a girl with her face.  
  
There was a nudge at her side, followed by a voice. "Kari?" It was Yolei. Kari lifted her head tiredly and rubbed her eyes. The classroom was empty. Apparently the bell had rung and she had missed it.  
  
"Pulled a late night?" That was T.K.. Kari blinked and shook her head, then began to gather her things groggily.  
  
"Come on, Kari, aren't you going to walk with us?" Cody was there, too, obviously noticing the bags under her eyes but not saying anything. That was Cody, always too polite for his own good. "Davis is waiting outside." As if on cue, Davis walked in, followed by Ken.  
  
"Are you coming to soccer practice, Kari?" Davis asked, bouncing a soccer ball off his knees as he spoke. He tried to do a fancy move, obviously showing off for her, but the ball went careening across the room, straight through a window that was thankfully open, and right into the face of the principle, who was walking by. "Oops," he said, "uh, nobody saw that. See you later, guys." He made a run for it before the principle saw him. The gang laughed.  
  
When the laughter died down, Kari turned to her friend and smiled the best she could. "Why don't you guys go ahead?" she said. "I'm too tired to go anywhere. I think I'll just go home and sleep."  
  
"How come you're so tired, Kari?" Yolei asked curiously.  
  
"Uh... math homework. It's keeping me up all night. I've been having some trouble." Her eyes flicked for a second to Ken, who seemed to catch it.  
  
"Go on, guys," he said. "I'll walk Kari home, maybe help her with the math so she can get some sleep."  
  
Yolei and Cody nodded and headed for the door. T.K. stood there, wondering aloud, "I thought we didn't have any math homew..." Yolei put a hand over his mouth and said, "quiet, you dummy." She and Cody pulled him out the door, giggling.  
  
~*~  
  
Ken and Kari were walking together again, hand in hand like before. There was tension in the air, however, and Ken could feel Kari's stress. She seemed distracted, unfocused, and her hand was soft and limp in his, as if even though her body was here, her mind was a million miles away.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right, Kari?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Ken," she said. "I'm just really tired."  
  
"Why haven't you been sleeping?"  
  
"I can't tell you. I'm sorry." She sighed, hoping this wouldn't offend him.  
  
To her relief, he completely understood. "It's OK if you don't want to talk about it," he held her hand tighter. "Just know that if anything's wrong, you can always come to me, alright?"  
  
She looked at him gratefully. "Thank you, Ken." She squeezed his hand, and felt very warm inside.  
  
~*~  
  
Gatomon sat on Kari's bed, awaiting her return but also dreading it.  
  
Rya...  
  
How long has it been since she thought about Rya? How long has it been since ANYONE mentioned Rya?  
  
She wasn't sure how she felt about Rya anymore. It seemed just yesterday that she had loved Rya, but so much had happened since then.  
  
And who had told Kari? Who told Kari about Rya? Not many in the digital world knew about Rya, not since Myotismon's rule. The ones who did know about her, and loved her, Gatomon included, were ordered to never speak of her again. And the brain wash...  
  
Myotismon. That name made the wound on her paw ache just thinking about it. He was a definition of pain itself, but Rya... she was different.  
  
She sighed. All this time, Rya had been somewhere deep in her mind, never driven out, even long after her death.  
  
Still, who could have told Kari? Who was left that still knew anything about Rya? Even long ago, only a few older soldiers of Myotismon's Nightmare Army knew about Rya, and they have been destroyed one by one. She was the only one left.  
  
Kari was hiding something and Gatomon didn't like that. Somehow Kari found out about Rya and thought it's important somehow.  
  
Well, what harm can it do? Rya's gone and so were Myotismon and his reign of terror. So what if Kari wants to know? Let her know. Who's she going to tell that will care?  
  
Gatomon laid down and stared at the ceiling. She failed to see how anything about Rya would be useful to Kari, but she decided to trust her friend once again.  
  
~*~  
  
"So tell me now, Gatomon," Kari said. She was sitting on the floor of her room, looking at Gatomon, who was sitting across from her and avoiding eye contact. "Who's Rya?"  
  
"I still don't see how this is important," the cat digimon argued, but Kari could tell it wasn't a real argument. There was no fight in friend's eyes.  
  
"Gatomon," she said slowly, "please."  
  
Her friend sighed heavily. "OK," she said. "Rya is... was... Myotismon's daughter."  
  
Kari drew a sharp breath. "What?" she breathed. "Was she a digimon?"  
  
"No. She was a human. No one knew who exactly she was or where she came from, except that she was with Myotismon all the time, and she called him  
  
~*~  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
The tall figure in blue turned around from the window and looked for the source of the call. A small shape appeared briefly in the doorway of the library, then quickly disappeared, giggling happily as it ran down into the hallway.  
  
Myotismon smiled to himself and walked out of the library. A second shape, purely white and running on all fours, raced past him, following the first down the hall, laughing and shrieking as well.  
  
The first figure ran to a dead end of the hall, finding no other way to go, suddenly turned and heading back down, past the white creature, and toward Myotismon. It made a screeched to a stop and hid behind his cape, pulling the fabric over her giggling face.  
  
"Help me, daddy!" the girl cried. "Gatomon's chasing me!"  
  
Myotismon bent down and picked up the girl, supporting her on his arm. She smiled contently and wrapped her arms around his neck, nestling her face by his. She was small for her age but not abnormally so. Her bright brown eyes shun with intelligence.  
  
Myotismon looked at Gatomon with an amused, half-scolding expression, and said, "What did I say about horseplay, Gatomon?"  
  
The small white cat rolled her eyes. "Oh please," she said. "What else am I suppose to do with her? We already decapitated all her dolls." She looked at the happily squirming girl. "Isn't that right, Rya?"  
  
Rya giggled again. "Uh-huh," she said. Myotismon began to set her down, but she clung to his neck tightly. "No, daddy, no!"  
  
"Go play with Gatomon," Myotismon said softly. "Daddy has things to do." Rya made a disappointed sound and let go. He watched her run down the hall with Gatomon at her side, then returned to the library.  
  
~*~  
  
"So Rya was a human girl?" Kari asked. "How did she get into the digital world?"  
  
"Nobody knew," Gatomon replied. "And nobody really thought to ask. She was a sweet girl and everybody loved her. Myotismon the most."  
  
"Did he really think she was his daughter?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
~*~  
  
Gatomon sat in Rya's playroom, watching the little girl attempt to put the limbs back on her dolls. She smiled as the child gave an exaggerated sigh at the failed tries.  
  
Rya, or at least that's what everyone here called her, was six years old and a beautiful child. She had shoulder-length brown hair that curled a bit at the tip. It made her look glamorous despite her common-looking cloth. She wore a simple black skirt of rough fabric that Wizardmon had made for her, and brown sandals that were at least a size too large. But even such ordinary things maker her look like a little princess. Her large brown eyes were always darting from one directing to the next, looking for new things to explore, and her little legs never seemed to run out of energy as they carried her up and down the halls of the castle. More often than not, she was lost in her own world, skipping from one end of the building to another, singing songs never before heard in the digital world. Around her neck she always wore an odd-looking necklace, one of a chain with a strange little object that looked like a transparent case dangling on it. Inside was a small stone with a carving on it that may have been a charm. An aura of kindness and peace radiated from her every pore. Even Demidevimon, the infamous prankster, couldn't stand to play a trick on her.  
  
She was something special, that Rya.  
  
"Gatomon?" Even before she turned to the sound of her name, Rya had already dashed past her toward the door, crying, "Wizardmon!"  
  
Gatomon turned herself around and saw her friend standing at the door with Rya clinging to him. If she could see his face, she was sure she'd see a smile. She watched Wizardmon reach into one of his many pockets and pull out a little flat balloon. He said something to Rya, then the balloon began to inflate until it burst, showering the little girl with confetti. She laughed and jumped, trying to catch the flying pieces of paper. Wizardmon left her to her games and went to Gatomon.  
  
"How are you, Gatomon?" he asked.  
  
"Just fine," she replied. He sat down next to her and together they watched Rya dancing in the swirling confetti. After a minute or so, Gatomon felt a hand creep onto hers. "Don't get all gushy on me, wizard," she said.  
  
Wizardmon pretended to be offended. "Gushy?" he said. "Me?"  
  
"There's only one wizard in the room, you know." She glared at him, but had laughter in her eyes. They turned back to Rya.  
  
"You ever wonder where she came from?"  
  
"Everyday."  
  
"Come up with any answers?"  
  
"Not one." They both chuckled. Myotismon walked in and eyed them curiously.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked. Wizardmon and Gatomon shrugged.  
  
"Daddy daddy daddy!" Rya cried and took Myotismon's hand in both of hers. She dragged him across the room to her bed. "Look what I made for you!" She bent down and crawled under her bed. A minute later she emerged, holding an objects in her hand. "Pumpkinmon and Gatsumon helped me make it! You can wear it for Halloween. Demidevimon said it's cool!"  
  
Gatomon and Wizardmon watched Myotismon examine the thing Rya handed to him. It was a red mask, and quite well made. The two sides stuck upward like bat wings. Myotismon smiled down at the little girl.  
  
"Thank you, Rya," he said. "But you forgot that we don't celebrate Halloween in the digital world."  
  
The little girl's face fell. "Oh," she said disappointedly and hung her head.  
  
"But tell you what," he continued. "I'll wear it anyway." He picked up his daughter, who was once again smiling, and carried her out of the room, the mask still in his hand.  
  
Gatomon looked at Wizardmon and said, "what do you think?"  
  
"The kid's got good taste."  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"How come you've never told me about her before? Obviously she was a big part of your life, and Wizardmon's."  
  
"When she died, things changed."  
  
"How did she die?"  
  
"She was sick. Nobody really knew what she had, but one day she just got sick and it got worse and worse."  
  
"And it killed her?"  
  
"Painfully...  
  
~*~  
  
Rya laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling with empty eyes. Her hands were clenched in fists so tight her knuckles were turning white. Her body was drenched in the cold sweat that started last night and hadn't stopped. She was very pale and very thin. She coughed and gasps as another wave of violent seizures came over her. Small hands clawed at the sheets beneath her, twisting it fiercely. Strands of hair fell across her face and she didn't care. Behind her hallow gaze, there was nothing but darkness and burning blood red.  
  
Gatomon hasn't slept in days. She sat by Rya for hours everyday, tending her needs, wiping her forehead with a moist cloth every few minutes. She also talked to her, hoping to calm the girl, as well as sooth her own nerves.  
  
That was back when Rya still heard her. Now, if she did, she gave no sign.  
  
Wizardmon had also been going in and out, using his healing powers on the sick child every now and then, hoping for some result, but each time he did the only thing he accomplished was exhausting himself. What that happens, he went out, slept and ate as quickly as possible, and came right back to try again. It didn't seem to matter that she wasn't a digimon. He wanted to save her anyway possible.  
  
He, of course, wasn't the only one. Myotismon hasn't left Rya's bedside for god knows how long. His eyes were shot from lack of sleep and he hasn't spoken a word for so long that the other digimon in his castle were starting to wonder whether he's aware of anything anymore.  
  
Gatomon knew the truth, and she knew that Myotismon knew as well. Rya was dying, and no medicine or healing spell in the digital world could cure her. She only worried what might become of him when the child dies. What might become of all of them who have loved her so much?  
  
She dipped the towel in water again and approached the bed again. A hand stopped her and she looked up into Myotismon's tired face. She nodded and handed the towel to him. He went to Rya and began to clean her sweat- covered face gently.  
  
Rya twitched. One pale hand raised and seized his. For a moment it held on so right it was as if she was trying to hold on to life itself. Her colorless lips parted, straining, then closed. A minute later she forced it open again.  
  
"Daddy..." she whispered. Her voice was incredibly hoarse and heartbreaking to hear.  
  
Myotismon took her hand. "I'm here, Rya," he said.  
  
Rya's face suddenly changed. It was as if for one second there, she was not sick at all. Her eyes sparkled and she a smile came to her disease-tortures face. Then she closed her eyes and the smile froze as the life went out of it.  
  
Myotismon knelt beside the bed for a very long time, not moving. Gatomon backed out of the room quietly, closed the door behind her and sat down in the hall. Then she began to move, walking throughout the castle in a daze, breaking the news to the digimon one by one. She went to Wizardmon last, who apparently read her mind before she approached him.  
  
"Is she..." he asked, but trailed off when she didn't meet his eye. She nodded. Her friend went to her and put his arms around her. Gatomon didn't protest this time. She put her face against the soft fabric of his cloth and cried.  
  
~*~  
  
"That's so sad." Kari said. "Sounded like you were really close to her."  
  
"Everyone was. When she died, it shook a lot of digimon's lives."  
  
"How did Myotismon take it?"  
  
"Not well."  
  
~*~  
  
Gatomon left Myotismon alone with Rya for the day, but when she went to check early the next morning, the room was empty. Myotismon was gone, as was the girl.  
  
She was terrified. In his state, she had no idea what Myotismon might do. Where had he taken Rya? Rushing through the castle, she called everyone, asking if they might know something, but got no answers. Even Wizardmon found nothing after reaching out with his telepathy. Hours wore on, night came and day again. Myotismon didn't return.  
  
When night had fallen again, Gatomon returned to the room where Rya died and sat in a stupor. There was no sound in the room. She gazed out the large window and saw so many stars looking back at her.  
  
A movement in the distance caught her eyes. She jumped up and went for a closer look. The shadow outside was moving closer and closer, hovering steadily in the air. It was Myotismon.  
  
The windows suddenly opened up by themselves. Gatomon stepped back as Myotismon stepped in. She was just about to shower him with questions when she noticed something.  
  
He had changed.  
  
He still wore his blue outfit, but it looked different. It was straight and pressed, with a militant look. His cape fluttered behind him menacingly. There was a cold look in his eyes that frightened her greatly. She took a cautious step forward.  
  
"Myotismon?" she said carefully.  
  
He turned and looked at her slowly and she saw that his eyes had become a much deeper blue, almost black, with an eerie sparkle. Those eyes gazed into hers and suddenly a horrible, quaking pain burst through her skull. She screamed and noises began to override her thought, turning everything into chaos, chaos, chaos...  
  
When she came to, everything seemed fuzzy. She didn't know how much time had passed. Myotismon was still there, looking at her with a chilly expression. He smiled, revealing his silver fangs.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am your servant, my master," she heard herself say.  
  
"What is your purpose?"  
  
"To serve you."  
  
"Good. Very good."  
  
"Rya..." He raised a hand and silenced her.  
  
"I see this is going to take a little time. But soon, my pet, you will forget her, as well as everything else, except what it's like to be my slave."  
  
She dimly remembers seeing him put on a red mask that was shaped like batwings on the sides, and there was an odd necklace in his hand.  
  
~*~  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"Something. I don't know what. Something changed in him during the time that he was gone. He cleared everyone's memory of her when he came back so no one talked about her. After I found you, I think things started to come together."  
  
"The darkness got to him," Kari whispered thoughtfully.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Thanks Gatomon. Thanks for telling me all this."  
  
"You're welcome. Now remember, you owe me a trip to the fish market."  
  
"OK," Kari said absently. So he lost someone he cared about and the darkness got to him, she thought, just like how it got to Ken: in his moment of weakness.  
  
Next: Wizardmon's Return 


	5. Wizardmon's Return

Ch. 5 Wizardmon's Return  
  
Kari made several more visit to Myotismon's castle over the next week, all during the night. However, this time she went there after school, in broad daylight, after telling her mother she's going to hang out at the beach.  
  
Demidevimon was in his usual hyperactive mood. He greeted her half way between the digiport and the door, then chitchatted all the way, talking about what he had for breakfast, commenting on the weather and a dead cockroach he saw last night, and asking a lot of questions about Gatomon. Kari had an inkling that the little bat digimon had a thing for Gatomon all those years but never said anything. She wondered how the white kitty would feel about this.  
  
Myotismon wore a loose blue shirt this time. It was rather strange to see him like this during the day. Despite the light blue shade of his skin, he looked more human than ever in sunlight. He welcomed Kari warms while Demidevimon went to round up some refreshments, although Kari still couldn't figure out where they kept the food and drinks.  
  
They went to the library, which had become their usual social area, sat down around a small table, and bantered lightly, talking like old friends. It was beginning to feel natural to them both.  
  
"I hope you don't mind," Kari said slowly. "But I asked Gatomon about Rya."  
  
Myotismon raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" he said. "What did she tell you?"  
  
"Well, it took some convincing, but I got her to tell me what she knew." She related Gatomon's story. "I hope you don't mind," she said again. "I should've asked if you wanted to keep it private."  
  
"Not at all," Myotismon replied. "I suppose I shouldn't have kept her out of my life as long as I had. I do miss her, but that's in the past." He studied her face. "I take it you didn't find out everything you wanted to know?"  
  
"Well... How did she die?"  
  
"Viral infection."  
  
"Viral infection?"  
  
"When digimon are trapped in the real world for a very long time, they begin to lose a lot of energy. I think the same thing happens to humans when they're in the digital world for a very long time. Rya was with me for five years. She was nine years old when she died. A virus got in her somehow because she was weakened from been here for so long. When it happens to digimon, it's like getting a cold, no big deal. But for a human, it's fatal. She couldn't be healed by anything in either world."  
  
"Where did you go the day she died?" For a minute Kari didn't think he would answer. He sat there, seeming to think for a long time, then spoke slowly.  
  
"I went to a valley," he said, thinking as he went. "I took Rya with me to a valley. It was a sacred place to the digimon, although I don't think it's there anymore after the Dark Masters rearranged the digital world. I buried her there and I stayed with the grave for a really long time. Then a voice spoke to me."  
  
Kari shuddered.  
  
"It was like hearing my own voice, except it wasn't. It spoke to me, asking me if I'm angry, if I'm sad. It taunted me with questions. In the end it asked if I'd like revenge. Revenge on the worlds that gave Rya to me then took her away. I remember saying yes. Heck, I was screaming it. And then... well, you know the rest."  
  
"How come you made everyone forget about her then? Did you want to remember her?"  
  
Myotismon shrugged. "Whatever took control of me at the time thought that memories of her would make me weak, and the same goes for the army I was to create. So I, or rather, it wiped their minds of her."  
  
Kari nodded. "It's just that..."  
  
"You feel sorry for me." Myotismon said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Huh? No, no..."  
  
"Yes you do," he was speaking very calmly. "You used to think that I was a bloodthirsty monster with nothing but power and domination on my mind, but now that you know different, you think I'm a victim, so you feel sorry for me."  
  
It was the truth and Kari knew so. She simply nodded again, and smiled.  
  
"But it's OK," Myotismon continued. "Once your friends find out about it, and I'm pretty sure they will, the whole digital world will, they'll feel the same way. It doesn't bother me." He began to stand. "Now then, come with me, I have a surprise for you." A mischievous smile appeared on his face. Kari gave him a puzzled look and got up to follow him.  
  
They walked through the dim halls and out a back door to the outside, where Demidevimon was kicking rocks into a pool of water. He came at Myotismon's call.  
  
"We going for a ride, boss?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes, Demidevimon," Myotismon replied. "I think it's time we showed Kari the project."  
  
"All right!" The smaller digimon cried. He turned to Kari. "You ever ride in a horseless carriage before?"  
  
"Uh, can't say I have," Kari said, remembering her very first encounter with Myotismon and an image of the ghost carriage came to mind.  
  
"Oh boy! This is going to be fun!" Demidevimon flew around the castle. A minute later a soft creaking sound was heard and a carriage that looked like a cross between a pilgrim's wagon and an armored tank appeared. Its wheels were rolling, except about half a foot off the ground. Demidevimon was perched on top of it. "Hop on board, ladies and germs!" he said happily.  
  
Myotismon stepped forward and opened the door. "After you," he said to Kari, who was still examining the strange device. She quickly thanked him and climbed onboard.  
  
The ride was unlike anything Kari had ever experience before. The interior of the carriage was surprisingly comfortable and roomy. The walls were reinforced with steel to prevent attacks during war times, making it look rather crude. But the seats were covered with soft, slippery velvet that felt great against her skin. There was one window on each side of the carriage. As she peeked through it, she saw Server glide by under her like the bottom of a coral reef. With the carriage rocking slightly in the wind, she felt as if she was drifting in a clear sea and wondering at all of its creations.  
  
Myotismon was looking at her with vague fascination. "Enjoying the ride?" he asked.  
  
"Definitely!" Kari replied. "I wish I could get one of these at home!"  
  
Myotismon smiled. "So tell me," he said. "Are we over the desert yet?"  
  
Kari leaned over the window again, peering outside. "Yeah, almost..." she said. Their destination floated into view. "Oh my gosh," she whispered.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"We're not going there... are we?" the girl seemed to turn pale. "Ken's old base. Why are we going there?"  
  
"You'll see. Trust me, there's no danger." Kari slumped back in her seat, unsure of what to expect.  
  
The carriage landed inside the broken dome. The desert air outside was very hot, but inside the base, there was an odd, lingering chill, as if shreds of evil still remained. When the carriage finished its landing, Kari looked outside the window into the eerie remnant of the digimon emperor and was reluctant to move.  
  
Myotismon tapped her should lightly and gestured for her to follow him. Seeing no point in refusing, she did, hoping to get whatever "the project" was over with. Demidevimon flew low behind them, picking up tidbits that interested him with his claws.  
  
Although Kari had been inside the base before, the room they went to was nothing like anything she'd seen during her previous visit. Despite the fact that the rest of the base was in shambles, this one room remained fairly clean and untouched. The walls were of such a strange color that they seemed to be made of shadows. About twenty surfaced that resembled computer screens surrounded a single throne-like chair. They seemed to be floating on the dark walls in a dome shape. Obviously Ken managed his whole operation from this room. Even though the digimon emperor had done some pretty nasty things in his time, she had to admit that this place was pretty impressive.  
  
Myotismon approached the wall directly in front of the chair, touched it, and a key board appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. He entered some codes, and several of the screens that weren't broken flashed to life. Images began to appear as his fingers worked.  
  
"Have you been here before?" He asked Kari without turning around.  
  
Kari was busy studying the many pictures around her. "I've been inside," she replied. "But not in this room. What are we doing here?"  
  
Myotismon didn't answer right away. Instead, he pulled up a menu on the screen closest to him and accessed a list of files. "Did you know Ken kept all his files here? There are battle scenes, profiles on you digidestined, a database of most known digimon, designs of the dark rings he used..." He selected one of the files.  
  
Instantly, a video clip began to play. As Kari watched, images of her and her friends from different angles appeared. It was from their first encounter with Ken and his Tyrannomon slaves in the forest. Apparently he'd kept tabs on them long before going to face them.  
  
Myotismon chose another file, and the pictures changed. This time they showed Agumon, trapped in a large steel cell with a dark ring around him neck. He wasn't moving at first, but then, he suddenly twitched and began to glow a strange light. A minute late he digivolved into Skullgraymon and began to pound the walls, trying to escape. He had almost succeeded when a bolt of electricity zapped him back in his place. He fell, fainted, and changed back to Agumon. Kari drew a hissing breath at the thought of how much that must have hurt. The screen blanked out for a moment, then Agumon reappeared, this time with another digimon. As she watched, Wormmon approached the unconscious Aguemon and removed the dark ring.  
  
"Ken's gonna be made," Wormmon said to himself on the video. "Oh well, I'll bake him some cookies." He then turned and walked out, leaving Agumon.  
  
So that's how Agumon escaped, Kari thought.  
  
Myotismon seemed engrossed in searching through the files. He absently clicked on another one, and suddenly Kari was staring into her own face.  
  
It was her, alright, at every angle, distance, and size. She was riding Nefertimon through the city that looked like a snow globe where she, T.K., and Davis had found Andromon. Every camera in the city must have trailed on her, from above, beyond, front, and behind. There were many close-ups of her face, and several from a distance. Then the images disappeared and on the central screen in front of Myotismon, there was a picture of her, with a list of information on the side.  
  
Kari Kamiya  
  
12  
  
5 ft 2  
  
gatomon  
  
nefertimon  
  
pink digivice  
  
Odeiba  
  
In the picture, she was hanging out with her friends, kneeling on the grass with a soft drink in her hand, laughing at something. Myotismon turned to her with a sly smile.  
  
"Looks like the digimon emperor had a thing for you," he said. Kari turned away from the screens, hoping hide the color rising on her cheeks.  
  
"What makes you think that?" she asked, keeping her voice steady.  
  
"Because all the other digidestined only have a name and a photo in his files." Myotismon shrugged. "Of course, the rest could be destroyed in the battle process, but this one had an extra protection code on it." Kari could feel the heat on her face growing.  
  
"Oooooooooo," Demidevimon said. He flapped directing in front of her. "Say, you'd look cute with him," he said. "You even have the same haircut!"  
  
Kari was about to protest when the screens blinked on again. A creature that looked like the result of a cruel surgery appeared. It had four different arms, two sets of wings, a huge gray horn, and legs that went with no part of the body. It roared and attacked two other much smaller creatures on the screen. A closer look showed Kari that they were Nefertimon and Halsemon, carrying Yolei and herself on their backs.  
  
The monstrosity shrieked again and attacked with Heat Viper, frying everything in its path. The other two digimon narrowly dodged out of its way. The monster's cry echoes through the walls. Kari felt cold sweat build up on her skin.  
  
"Chimeramon," she said.  
  
Myotismon nodded and pushed the buttons on the keyboard again. All the screens went blank. Silence returned and Kari looked at the two digimon with questioning eyes.  
  
"Do you realize that Ken created Chimeramon out of discarded data?" Myotismon asked. Kari shook her head numbly. "Well, he did, and the whole creation process is save in this base." He motioned at the walls. "In the digital world there are always data flowing around in the air, mostly of weak digimon who attempted to digivolve but never quite made it. It's sad, yes, but Ken took advantage of it." He loaded an image of Chimeramon onto the main screen. "The makeup of Chimeramon," he continued, "is components of discarded data, kind of like recyling scrap metal. With the files save here, I plan to revive some of the digimon that I destroyed before, simply by building them a body, and then trace down their discarded data and place it in the new body."  
  
Kari took a moment to let it all sink in. Excitement grew as she realized the opportunities this could mean. "That's great!" she cried. "Who are you reviving first?"  
  
"Well," Myotismon replied. "As a gift as well as an apology to you and Gatomon, my first subject will be Wizardmon."  
  
Kari uttered a thrilled cry and hugged her former enemy, now friend.  
  
Demidevimon blinked. "Which one's Wizardmon again?" he asked.  
  
~*~  
  
Kari was happy.  
  
On the way home, she stopped by the beach and simply stood there watching the waves come and go, and feeling the sea breeze on her face. Nothing looked more beautiful before than it had at this moment. As she walked down the paved sidewalk covered with sunshine and shade, she had to resist the urge to skip like a little kid.  
  
When she returned home, her mother asked how the beach was. For a moment there Kari completely forgot what excuse she had given before leaving, but she quickly caught on and raved about what a good time she had, how many things there were to do, and how incredible the weather was. In her chatty, up-beat mood, no one doubted her, not even Gatomon looked suspicious.  
  
When night came, however, Kari began to feel some apprehension. She laid in her bed, wide awake, staring out at the ceiling above her with Gatomon sleeping at her feet. Myotismon's plan, she knew, was not complete.  
  
He had told her that in order to revive Wizardmon two things were needed: a data-created body and a bit of Wizardmon's original data. But since Wizardmon was destroyed in the real world, his data was so widely scattered that retrieval was near impossible. The only place remotely worth looking was the TV station where they had their battle. However, Kari was fairly confident that she could find Wizardmon's spirit again and bring him into the digital world, but when will he appear again? If he were to appear at all?  
  
The body was a slightly bigger problem. In order to create it, a large amount of data was needed. Ken had destroyed quite a few large digimon in order to create Chimeramon. Since Wizardmon was much smaller, Myotismon had originally planned to donate his own data to create the new body, but a complication rose. Wizardmon was a data type, and with Myotismon been a virus, there was no way to create a body using data that's completely incompatible. The only thing to do was to find a data type digimon, preferably champion level or higher, or donate the data. But who in the digital world was going to do that? There were few digimon that digivolve to champion in the wild, and even those who do will likely refuse to do something like this.  
  
Kari had first thought about telling Gatomon about this to see if she will volunteer, but it now occurred to her that Gatomon was a vaccine type. All the digimon of the digidestined were vaccine types. Even if they were willing, they couldn't help. Besides, who said they'd be willing? After all, it's Myotismon she's talking about.  
  
She twisted and turned, careful as to not wake Gatomon. There must be a way. There must be someone who will volunteer to bring Wizardmon back, and put enough trust in Myotismon to do it. Slowly, she began to get drowsy listing off the names of digimon she knew.  
  
Veemon... Patamon... Agumon... Palmon... Biyomon... Gomamon... Hawkmon.......  
  
Her eyes snapped open. Of course! Who else would be more perfect? Wormmon!  
  
Wormmon was a data type, she knew. (Yeah yeah, I know he's a virus, but in my fic he's a data type!) Been the kind, sweet, if a bit wimpy little thing he was, he would most likely offer his service to a fellow digimon. And Ken...  
  
Ken was the one person if any who could relate to Myotismon's situation. After all, hadn't he been given a second chance by the digidestined, who are now his best friends? After everything he'd done, didn't he slowly learn to forgive himself and relate to others? He would understand Kari's reason for giving Myotismon another chance. And didn't he offer to help her whenever she needed him?  
  
As she drifted off to sleep, Kari felt a smile creep across her lips. It was going to work, and things were going to be good.  
  
~*~  
  
The top of the TV station overlooked the entire city of Odeiba. Kari stood on the very top floor, which had become not much more than a storage area. Which was good, because that meant no one would have seen her sneak up here every week for the past year. She looked around at the boxes and crates, and felt the presence again. She took out her digivice and checked the screen. A small light was blinking in the indicated area around her. He was here.  
  
"Wizardmon," she called softly. "Is that you?" No answers came for a while, then a movement caught the corner of a eye. A dim shadow appeared on the wall, and then darkened as it slinked across the floor toward her. A minute later, Wizardmon, still the same except for the fact that his whole body was transparent, rose out of the floor in front of her.  
  
"Kari," he said. "It's good to see you again."  
  
"Hello Wizardmon," Kari replied. "How have you been?" She paused. "I take it you are still keeping your presence here a secret from Gatomon."  
  
"I don't want her to dwell on the past. It's better that I stay dead to her."  
  
"That may change soon."  
  
"What do you mean, Kari? What brings you here?"  
  
"Good news and an old friend." She smiled. "You're going to live again, Wizardmon."  
  
Her friend's eyes widened. "Don't kid with me, Kari," he said.  
  
"I'm not. I need you to come to the digital world with me, tomorrow night. If all goes well, I will open a digiport here."  
  
There was doubt in Wizardmon's eyes. "Are you sure this isn't dangerous?" he asked.  
  
"Not at all. Trust me, Wizardmon. If you don't, then I don't see the point of you saving me in the first place." Kari said teasingly.  
  
"All right, I will be here tomorrow. I must go now if I am to have enough energy to reappear again that soon."  
  
"Bye Wizardmon."  
  
"Good bye, Kari. But please remember, whatever you're up to, do not put yourself in danger because of me."  
  
"You worry too much, Wizardmon. Get some rest. Tomorrow will be a day to remember."  
  
~*~  
  
Mrs. Ichijouji was doing the dishes as usual after dinner. Her husband was catching up on his work as usual. She sighed at the sight of him hunched over his desk, scribbling furiously. He's been working too hard lately, but hopefully after this quarter things will light up.  
  
She was putting away the first of the cups when the doorbell rang. A lovely young girl stood there when she opened it. She recognized her as Kari Kamiya, one of the children with digimon.  
  
"Hello there, Kari," she said warmly. "Are you here to see Ken?"  
  
"Good evening, Mrs Ichijouji," the girl said politely. "Yes I am, if it's not too much trouble."  
  
"Not at all. Ken?" Her son opened the door of his room. A pleasantly surprised expression was on his face when he spotted Kari.  
  
"Kari! Hi!" He said. "What's up?"  
  
"I need to talk to you, about uh, math." A glance was exchanged between the two. Ken led Kari into his room and closed the door.  
  
His father looked up briefly from his desk. "Was that the girl he likes?" he asked absently.  
  
"Yes it was dear." The sound of clanking dishes began again.  
  
~*~  
  
"No."  
  
"Ken, just hear me out..."  
  
"No, Kari. This sounds like one big hoax to me."  
  
"Ken, trust me..."  
  
"I trust you, Kari. It's Myotismon I don't trust. How could you let yourself be reeled in like this? Why didn't you come to us when you first found out about him? My god, Kari! I thought you had more sense than this."  
  
"I know what I'm doing."  
  
"Do you know what he's doing?"  
  
"He's changed and he's trying to help."  
  
"How many times are you going to fall for lies? It's not like you don't know him. You know perfectly well what he's capable of."  
  
"Right now he's capable of bringing our friend back."  
  
"So he says."  
  
"I believe him."  
  
"You're too kind for your own good, Kari. You can't keep looking for the good in bad people."  
  
Kari stood up, looking very frustrated. Wormmon was sitting on the floor, looking from her to Ken, then back again, unsure of what to do or say.  
  
"I thought you of all people would understand."  
  
"He's a monster. That's all he'll ever be, a monster."  
  
"Funny coming from a person who used to be one."  
  
Ken was startled, and Kari immediately regretted those words. She watched her friend turn away, not meeting her eye.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ken," she said.  
  
"No, Kari, you're right," he said before she got any further. "I suppose I should understand. After all, I used to be the digimon emperor, and you guys gave me a second chance. It's just that..." He looked at her. "I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I won't get hurt. I can take care of myself, and this may be Wizardmon's only chance to live again."  
  
Wormmon crept over to Ken and tugged on his pant leg. "I'll do it if you say it's OK, Ken," he said softly.  
  
Ken sighed. "I don't know," he said.  
  
Kari looked at Wormmon, who shrugged helplessly. "It's alright," she said. "You're not forced to do anything. I need to go now. Bye, Ken." She headed out his room.  
  
Ken stood there for a minute, not moving, then bolted past Wormmon out the door. Kari was just out the front door.  
  
"Kari, wait!" he called. She stopped half way out and looked at him. He glanced at his parents, who ever watching curiously, and nudged her out the door. They stood just outside his apartment when he closed the door behind him. "I'll do it," he said.  
  
Kari smiled. "Thank you, Ken," she cried and threw her arms around him. He held her for a while, then pulled back just enough to look into her eyes.  
  
"But make no mistake: I am only doing this for you. I owe Myotismon nothing and I'm not going to enjoy letting him experiment with Wormmon, but I trust you enough to do it."  
  
Kari just looked at him. For a moment their eyes locked under the moonlight and the rest of the world seemed a million miles away. He pulled her a little closer, then a little more, until she closed her eyes and felt his lips on hers, kissing her gently, passionately.  
  
Fireworks. It was like fireworks.  
  
~*~  
  
As quickly as possible, Kari tucked her books into her bag as the bell rang for dismissal. A flat case lay beside her. Inside was Izzy's portable laptop computer that she had borrowed this morning. Excitement pounded inside her as she grabbed her things plus the computer and headed outside.  
  
On the soccer field, the team was practicing eagerly, passing the ball between them, and bouncing them off their chests and heads. Leading the players, just like old times, was Ken. Davis stood beside him, like his lieutenant. Kari approached them. Ken looked at her and smiled coyly.  
  
"Hey Kari!" Davis shouted with a big grin. "Did you come to see me dominate the soccer field?"  
  
Same old Davis, she thought. "Not today. I came to get Ken." She turned to the dark-haired boy and winked flirtatiously. "Remember?"  
  
"Oh yea of course," Ken replied. He waved to the coach, who was on the other side of the field. "Coach, I'm leaving early today," he called. The man said something that Kari didn't catch, then Ken turned and took the computer off her hand. "Bye Davis," he said as he joined her.  
  
Davis blinked. A hand rested on his shoulder and he turned to see T.K. with a mischievous look on his face.  
  
"Got competition?" T.K. asked.  
  
Davis nodded and watched as Ken and Kari disappear off the field. "Big Time."  
  
~*~  
  
"All right, Wizardmon, are you ready?"  
  
They were at the TV station again, having to sneak in past several personnel. Izzy's computer had a digiport set up and ready to go. Wizardmon had appeared again, and had his first conversation ever with Ken and Wormmon, expressing his gratitude for what they had volunteered to do for him. Ken seemed to be more relaxed about the ordeal than the previous evening, and for that Kari was glad.  
  
"There is only one way I can travel, Kari," Wizardmon said after the digiport was ready. "I need to be contained in your digivice, or the process of teleportation will likely vaporize me."  
  
Kari held up her digivice to him. He touched it, focused his energies, and a minute late he had disappeared, stored as data in the digivice.  
  
"There's something you don't see everyday," Wormmon said.  
  
Kari walked up to the computer and aimed her digivice at it. A second late Ken did the same.  
  
"It's now or never," Ken said.  
  
~*~  
  
This is a bad idea, Ken thought as he glanced at Kari nervously. If I didn't like her so much I'd turn around and bolt right now.  
  
When he had seen Myotismon's castle from a distance, it hadn't looked so bad, like of like an ancient artifact. But up close, it was huge and intimidating, looming over him like a bad dream. There were swarms of bats hanging around the windows. They looked at him with beady little eyes as they came to the door. Kari, who seemed completely natural and oblivious to the bats, knocked.  
  
A scratching sound, then a creak. The door opened a smidge and a digimon the size of a basketball and shape of a bat with eagle claws flew out. From Kari's description, Ken guessed this was Demidevimon.  
  
"Hey! Kari!" The little digimon said, then spotted the bats on the windows. "Shoo! Shoo!" He cried and beat his wings at the fleeing creatures. "Beastly things! Shoo!" He turned back to Kari. "Hey! You brought a friend! Great, now we have enough for a round of poker!" He flapped over to Ken and Wormmon and looked at them very close in the face. "Hiya, I'm Demidevimon."  
  
"Uh, hi, I'm Ken." Ken stammered, studying the strange creature.  
  
"I'm Wormmon, pleased to meet you," Wormmon said, obviously more comfortable in the other digimon's company.  
  
Demidevimon landed next to Wormmon, stood there a minute, then grinned. "Hey, you're the same size as me," he exclaimed. "I like you. Wanna see my marble collection?"  
  
Kari smiled. "I'm afraid we don't have time for that today, Demidevimon," she said. "Ken and Wormmon are here to help with the project."  
  
"Oh, OK, that's fine. I'll take you to the boss."  
  
As they walked down the hall, Wormmon and Demidevimon had already hit it off, chatting endless about marbles, roaches, mean bosses, and big tall bases. Ken followed behind, watching his every step as if afraid he might trigger something, and keeping an eye on the suspicious looking virus digimon.  
  
"Will you relax, Ken?" Kari's voice snapped him out of his nervous trance. He felt her wrap her arm around his. It didn't help much but he was glad she's near.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Demidevimon was saying a few feet in front of them, "I used to get tied to trees and hand up side down all night when I messed up!"  
  
"That's nothing," Wormmon countered. "I used to have to clean up after Ken's pet Tyrannomons. Do you have any idea how long it takes when you're my size? I bet I'm never going to get clean!"  
  
"Well I haven't even mentioned the flaming pits yet, plus..."  
  
The discussion continued all the way through the castle, and then out a backdoor into the courtyard. A man was standing in the corner, looking into the distance, apparently waiting for their arrival.  
  
No, it wasn't a person, Ken noticed. It was a humanoid digimon. It had light blue skin and wore a black outfit. Everyone about its posture and actions indicated that it was primp and proper, but not overly so. Demidevimon approached the other digimon, said something, and the other smiled and walked toward them.  
  
It wasn't until it was only a few feet from them that Ken realized this was Myotismon.  
  
"Kari," Myotismon said warmly. "Demidevimon tells me you have found a solution to our project."  
  
Kari grinned back. "Yes I have," she said. "I think you already know Ken and Wormmon. They've volunteered to help." She held up her digivice. "And I've brought Wizardmon."  
  
"Excellent," Myotismon said and turned to Ken, who was gaping at him. "Ken, I know that we've had a lot of differences in the past," he said, "but I hope we can work together on this one." Ken simply looked at him and blinked. "Oh yes," he continued, "I've forgotten that you have only seen my Mega form, but no matter, I'm glad you're here to help."  
  
Ken got a grip on himself and looked at Kari, then back and Myotismon. "I'm doing this for Kari," he said flatly. "I don't trust you and I suppose you know the reason. If you don't, well..." a very digimon emperor-like sneer appeared on his face, "then you've lot more brains than I thought from been deleted twice."  
  
Kari glared at him. "Ken!" she whispered.  
  
Myotismon simply chuckled. "You two have a lot in common," he said. Demidevimon had brought the carriage around. "Shall we?"  
  
Ken took an apprehensive look at the floating carriage. "I'm not getting in that," he said. But Wormmon had already hopped in at the first given chance. Kari held his hand firmly and dragged him inside, promising that he'd love it, ignoring his useless protests.  
  
~*~  
  
The base was in ruins, but the central control room was just how Ken had remembered it. It contained many monitor screens and even more bad memories. The deeper they entered the base, the more he was convinced that this was a trap. Still, he had to admit that this Myotismon was nothing like the one he had fought, and Kari seemed to be completely at ease. But he knew that didn't mean he should let his guard down.  
  
The blue-skinned digimon had apparently learned how to access his old files, and was busy tapping away on the keys at the moment. Kari was watching anxiously, her digivice in one hand. Wormmon and Demidevimon had continued their heated discussion, which now focused on which one of them can drink more hot sauce then stand still without running for water.  
  
"So Ken," he heard Myotismon say to him casually, "Exactly why did you keep that detailed profile of Kari and protect it much more securely than the others?"  
  
"Um, uh..." Ken stammered. He looked over at Kari, who was watching him and giggling at his awkwardness, and tried his best to come up with an answer that didn't sound too stupid. He was relieved when Myotismon finally opened up the digimon creation program before too much time passed.  
  
"Wormmon, are you ready?" Kari said.  
  
"Mm-hmm," Wormmon crawled over, followed by Demidevimon. "Let's do it Ken."  
  
Even though he's still racked by doubt, Ken held up his digivice, which began to glow.  
  
WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO... STINGMON!!  
  
Demidevimon looked at the new digimon with awe. "Man, that's cool," he said. "Say Ken, can you point that thingy at me and make ME digivolve, too?"  
  
Stingmon, who was been hooked up to the systems by Kari and Myotismon, gave his much smaller friend an odd look. "It doesn't work like that," he said.  
  
"...nuts."  
  
Ken eyes the many cables hooked to his partner suspiciously. "Are those going to hurt him?" he asked.  
  
"Of course not," Myotismon replied. "It's like humans giving blood. Considering his size, the amount needed won't even be significant."  
  
"Yeah, and we all know what an expert you are when it comes to blood." Ken mumbled, ignoring the glare Kari gave him.  
  
The last cable was connected to Kari's digivice. Demidevimon, who couldn't help due to his lack of hands, was flapping around excitedly. Ken simply watched in silence, expecting to see a trap triggered any moment. But none was.  
  
Myotismo started the program. Stingmon's body began to glow and bits of data were seen transferred through the cables. It took every ounce of restraint Ken had in him not to rush forward and tear the hideous things about. A meter on the main screen began to fill up bit by bit. Kari was excited but afraid at the same time, fearing that something may go wrong.  
  
When the data withdraw was complete, Stingmon digivolved back to Wormmon. For a disappointing moment nothing happened, then a ray of light shot out of the screen, and slowly a form appeared, first very faint, then thickened, taking the shape of a short humanoid with golden hair and a pointy hat. Its head was down and its eyes were closed, as if meditating. When the light faded, Wizardmon looked up slowly with a dazed expression and smiled weakly.  
  
Kari uttered a cry of joy and ran to hug her old friend with tears in her eyes. Wizardmon hugged her back and spotted Myotismon next to her.  
  
"Why is he here?" he asked sternly, as if ready to fight.  
  
"He brought you back, Wizardmon," Kari said through her tears. "He's on our side now, and so are you!"  
  
Wizardmon looked at Myotismon for a long time, then his gaze softened. "I suppose I owe you my gratitude," he said.  
  
Myotismon bowed formally. "Not at all," he said. "It is merely a debt repaid."  
  
Wizardmon then turned to Wormmon. "Thank you," he said. "I owe you everything."  
  
Wormmon cocked his head. "Can I try your hat?" he asked.  
  
Ken stood to the side, watching as the others conversed happily. "Wow," he murmured, still not believing his eyes.  
  
"Do you trust me now?" He saw that Myotismon had glided quietly beside him. He nodded stiffly.  
  
"I guess I was wrong about you. I'm sorry."  
  
The other smiled. "Don't worry about it," before Ken could argue, he reached into the boy's pocket and pulled out a well-concealed whip. It was the one that was used to punish the few digimon who had the nerve to rebel against the digimon emperor. Microscopic razors lined its edge. "I guess you won't be needing this now."  
  
Kari looked stunned. "Ken!" she said. "How could you bring that?!"  
  
Before Ken could make up a lame excuse, Myotismon tossed the whip to Kari and said, "He was trying to protect YOU, little lady."  
  
~*~  
  
Dusk had past and night was upon them as the group returned to Myotismon's castle. Kari and Ken have decided to bring Wizardmon back to the real world as a surprise to their friends, plus reveal Myotismon's presence to them, thus make peace.  
  
"Next time we come, it will no longer have to be secret," Kari said as she, Ken, Wormmon and Wizardmon prepared to leave.  
  
"Yes," Ken said. "Everyone will know and finally, there won't be anymore fighting involved."  
  
Myotismon nodded, agreeing. "Before you go, Kari," he said. "I have something for you." He left and returned a few minutes later, holding an object on his hand. It looked like a necklace. "This used to belong to Rya. I want you to have it."  
  
"Oh, I couldn't," Kari said, surprised. "It's Rya's, don't you want to keep it to remember he by?"  
  
"I've kept it locked up too long. It's about time it got some fresh air, and I don't think it'll look better on anyone other than you."  
  
"Thank you, Myotismon," Kari said and accepted the gift graciously. They exchanged goodbyes and her group began to head back toward the digiport, with Wormmon babbling about inviting Demidevimon home to play.  
  
Ken reached out and held her hand. "I should've trust you more, Kari," he said. "Myotismon really has changed."  
  
"Yes, he has, hasn't he? This just goes to show that no one is born evil."  
  
"What was that thing he gave you?" Wizardmon asked, pointing at the chain dangling out of Kari's hand.  
  
"A locket, I think, it used to be his daughter's," she began to tell Wizardmon about Rya while holding the object up for a closer look. "Oh my gosh..." she gasped suddenly and the others flocked around to look.  
  
It was a tag and crest.  
  
Next: Crest of Innocence  
  
THANKS TO EVERYONE'S POSITIVE REVIEWS!! THIS WAS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT DIGIMON FANFIC. I'M GLAD Y'ALL LIKE IT!! 


	6. Crest of Innocence

Ch. 6 Crest of Innocence  
  
Gatomon was staring into the night again. Kari has gone out, like she'd been doing so for the last two weeks. As long as she came back OK, Gatomon was happy, but each time her friend went out without an explanation, more doubt made its way to her mind.  
  
She supposed she trusted Kari. Of course she did. If she could trust anyone, it's Kari, but...  
  
She had lost Wizardmon, a true friend if she ever knew one. Without him, no matter how great her other friends were, there was a void in her heart that couldn't be filled. She had loved him and she was willing to admit that. But it's a little too late, isn't it? All she had ever wanted was another chance to tell him she loved him.  
  
Tonight, there was no one home. Tonight, there was no one but her, sitting by the window and looking at the stars. Under the bed laid the roses the had given her over a year ago during what was most likely their final encounter, dry but still beautiful to her. Tonight, she missed him the most.  
  
The front door creaked open and she didn't need to turn around to know it was Kari, returning from one of her mysterious trips.  
  
"Gatomon?" she heard her friend's voice. "Are you here? Is anyone else home?"  
  
"No, Kari," Gatomon replied without turning around. "No one else is home."  
  
"Good," there was a clink of the door been shut, and footsteps... more than one?... "I have a surprise for you."  
  
The cat digimon spun around and looked toward the door unenthusiastically. Kari appeared a minute later, a mischievous look on her face.  
  
"Are you ready?" her friend asked.  
  
"What are you up to, Kari?"  
  
Kari didn't answer, instead, she stepped aside, and Gatomon saw a shorter figure behind her. One that held a sun staff in his hand, and wore a pointy hat...  
  
"Wizardmon?" Gatomon whispered hopefully, as if in a dream.  
  
"I'm back, Gatomon." It was his voice! It really was him! But even though she spent hours and hours, even days and weeks dreaming of this moment, it seemed to freeze. Gatomon stood there, looking at her friend, waiting to wake up, but the seconds dragged on, then moments, and her friend was still there. "Are you going to say hi?"  
  
She broke out of her trance and raced toward him. He felt so real in her arms that she forced herself to accept the truth: he was back.  
  
"Wizardmon..." she croaked through joyous tears. "How..." She looked around. "Kari? How?"  
  
"It's a long story, Gatomon." Kari was smiling. "Why don't you two get acquainted and I'll tell you in a little while?" She turned and left the room.  
  
Gatomon looked into her old friend's eyes. Then, slowly, carefully, she pulled down his high collar and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you're back," she said softly. "I don't care how."  
  
Wizardmon smiled. "Don't get all gushy on me, kitty," he said.  
  
"Shut up." She kissed him again, this time on the lips.  
  
~*~  
  
"So that's why you wanted to know about Rya," Gatomon said, leaning on Wizardmon. Kari sat in a chair across from them.  
  
"Yes. That's it. He said I looked like her."  
  
"I don't see it, but you do have the same color hair. Why didn't you tell me Myotismon was back, Kari? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
  
Kari looked her straight in the face. "If I had," she said. "Would you have accepted it? Tell me honestly. Would you have accepted his presence here? Or would you yell at me for going to see him in the first place then try to stage another fight?"  
  
Gatomon lowered her eyes. "I guess you're right."  
  
"That's how the other digidestined feel," Kari continued. "But I know that if we bring Wizardmon back here successfully, it will prove once and for all that he HAS changed, and everything will be easier from here."  
  
"I suppose," Gatomon said uncertainly. Wizardmon put his arm around her shoulder reassuringly, and she nodded. "If he cares enough to bring Wizardmon back, then I guess we can try to make something work."  
  
Kari smiled. "Good to hear you say that," she said, "I'm going to email the others tonight so we can have a meeting tomorrow."  
  
As Kari went to her computer and got to work, Gatomon and Wizardmon sat in silence, contemplating a new beginning, for everyone.  
  
~*~  
  
"Amazing," Matt whispered.  
  
They were in Izzy's room. It took some time, but everyone was here. First there were the new digidestined: Yolei, Cody, and Davis. T.K. arrived a little late with Matt and Sora. Joe got there soon after, followed by Tai. Even Mimi came, traveling through the digital world to Japan to see what the big emergency was. With all their digimon, the room was quite crowded, but no one cared when Kari and Ken arrived with Wizardmon.  
  
After the shocked looks and cries died down, the story was told.  
  
There was silence for a while, then Izzy turned to his computer and began typing.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Tentomon.  
  
"I'm calling Genni," Izzy replied without looking up from the keyboard. "He should hear about this."  
  
"That's good," Kari said. "I need him here. I have something to show him." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the tag and crest.  
  
"Is that..." Mimi stammered after everyone gazed at the objects for a very long time.  
  
"Tag and crest, I think," Kari placed the objects on the floor in the middle of the group. "It belonged to Rya, but I can't figure out how she could have gotten it."  
  
"But if she has a tag and crest," Sora said thoughtfully, "Doesn't that mean she's one of us? The first group of digidestined?"  
  
"Wait a minute, guys!" Tai said. "We don't even know if this is real or not. I mean, how do we know that it's not just a piece of plastic? It could just be a toy Myotismon made for his kid to play with, right?"  
  
"It's real," Gatomon said flatly, leaving no room for argument. "When you've working on Myotismon's tricks and schemes as long as I have, you learn to recognize a fake crest."  
  
No one said anything for a while. All the digimon were studying the crest tentatively. The humans, all except Izzy who was still tapping away on his computer, were looking at each other, unsure of what to make of the situation. Davis, however, was watching Kari and Ken and thinking how close next to each other they were sitting.  
  
"Stand back," Izzy suddenly announced. He stepped to the side and the digiport on his computer glowed. A minute late, Genni, young as he was during their world tour, stepped out from the light.  
  
"Hi kids," he said cheerily. Cody and Joe mumbled greetings while the others have already turned their attention back to the tag and crest on the floor. "...what's so exciting?"  
  
Kari looking up and greeted him, then she went to him and told him the whole story while the other listened, dumbfounded. Finally, she showed him the tag and crest.  
  
Genni wasn't certain what to say when the object was placed in his hand. He took it and examined it closely. It was definitely a tag and crest. The stone side was perfectly shaped and very smooth. On its surface was a symbol that resembled a small flame with a diamond shape in its center. It looked very much like the one from...  
  
"It is," he whispered to himself. "It is. After all these years, I thought..."  
  
"What is it?" It was Kari's voice. Genni looked at her hopeful face.  
  
"This is a tag and crest in the same set as your own."  
  
"But how is that possible?" asked Cody. "If this is the same kind the original digidestined had, how come Myotismon had it?"  
  
"This doesn't fit together," Joe said. "Nothing does."  
  
"I'm going to speak with Myotismon," Genni said suddenly. "Izzy, I want you to come with me and do a little research for me. I'm sure I can straighten this all out. I'll call you all as soon as it's done."  
  
~*~  
  
Digital world.  
  
Was she in the digital world? Kari wasn't sure. She knew that she's lost, and there's darkness all around her. But she wasn't scared. The dark for comfortable, inviting. The shapes around her resembled the trees of Server, although she knew she wasn't in Server.  
  
The ground beneath her felt strange, and when she looked down she saw that her feet were completely covered by a violet fog that swirled around her ankles. Above her, shadows outlined several unrecognizable forms, floating in the air purposefully, as if playing with each other.  
  
Kari walked forward, even though she felt like she couldn't tell the front from the back, or up from down. It was like been in water, drifting, drifting...  
  
A sound came. She tried to pinpoint its direction but couldn't. It felt like it came from all directions at once. She kept moving, trying to find whatever, or whoever, it was that caused. It came again, this time nearer and directly in front of her. It sounded like a voice, a shrill laugh of a child.  
  
The fog disappeared, as did the trees. Kari found herself alone, facing a figure smaller than she. As it approached her, she found herself staring into her own face.  
  
The child from the darkness was an almost exact replica of herself, at age eight, when she first entered the digital world. It was a girl with short brown hair and a slightly crooked smile. She wore a black dress and floppy sandals. The two looked at each other in silence.  
  
"Have you seen my daddy?" the shadow child asked.  
  
Kari couldn't reply. The child took a step closer and repeated the question.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Rya," the little girl said proudly. "I'm from the digi world."  
  
"I'm Kari."  
  
"I know who you are," the girl tilted her head to one side. "You have my locket. My daddy gave it to you."  
  
"I don't have it anymore. Genni has it. How did you get it?"  
  
"It's mine. I just have it. Can you tell Genni to give it back?"  
  
"How do I do that?"  
  
"Put it on my bedpost. That's where I keep it. Have you seen my daddy?"  
  
Kari wasn't particularly sure how to answer that question anymore. "Yes I have," she said.  
  
"Goody, can you tell him I love him?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thanks! I'm gonna go away now. Bye Kari..." The child went to Kari and hugged her, but the moment they touched, she started to disappear, dispersing into the returning fog like bits of data right before Kari's eyes.  
  
Kari sat up in her bed. An odd chill ran through her like an icicle. She looked out the window and saw no light or moon or stars.  
  
The heavy fog surrounded Odeiba all night.  
  
~*~  
  
The digidestined and their digimon stood stiffly. Across from them stood Myotismon, in his human getup. A thousand thoughts raced through everyone's mind, but mainly the question, "what now?"  
  
Genni entered the castle's meeting room and gave everyone an odd look. "Why isn't anyone sitting?" he asked.  
  
Myotismon relaxed a little and gestured for the others to sit around the table in the center of the room. They did, but still keeping their eyes trailed on the digimon's movement.  
  
"This is weird," Joe said. "Been in castles make me nervous."  
  
"Everything makes you nervous," Gomamon said. A good-natured laughter rose from the room and the ice was broken.  
  
The digidestined tried their best to be friendly and open-minded toward their former enemy, which they soon found was surprisingly easy to do. Whatever the darkness had done to the virus type the effects were totally gone. They sat around, chatting like friends with Myotismon, asking questions and expression sympathy toward the loss of Rya. Even Demidevimon seemed to be getting along well with the others. Only Davis wasn't' paying attention, who was watching Ken and Kari.  
  
Izzy walked into the room carrying him computer. The others quieted down and looked at him as he placed it on the table and announced, "we have found the lost digidestined."  
  
Genni held up the tag and crest and began.  
  
"Many years ago, the tags and crests were manufactured by me and my associates to help the digidestined and their digimon. The first digiegg ever created for the digidestined, however, was a mistake. It turned out to be a virus type. Since the first of the digidestined digimon were supposed to be vaccine, this egg was placed in primary village to be hatched and treated like any other digimon. The crest created for it, the Crest of Innocence, was discarded and never thought of again. Until now." He motioned to Izzy, who turned on his laptop and brought up an image. It was a newspaper article with a picture of a girl with a boyish-cut haircut, about three years old. The others crowded to get a closer look.  
  
"Hey, that looks like you, Kari," someone said.  
  
"Reanna Hamada," Izzy said. "Reported missing on the day of the so-called 'terrorist attack', but was actually transported into the digital world through the void. Even though no digivice was ever made for her, she was still a digidestined. Somehow she found her crest and met up with her partner—Myotismon, who was a Demidevimon at the time."  
  
Many eyes turned to the addressed digimon.  
  
"So you're one of us," said Biyomon. "That's great!" The others nodded.  
  
Izzy continued as he shut off his laptop. "Myotismon has told me that when they met, they weren't sure of their relationship, but their bond drew them together, and that same bond gave him the power to digivolve to ultimate in a very short time. Since Reanna couldn't pronounce her name correctly at three, she was called Rya by everyone and no one knew her real name.  
  
"When Rya died, it was because a computer virus has entered her body, which had been exposed to the digital world for too long. And been human, she didn't have the programming to eliminate it, so eventually it weakened her to the point of death.  
  
"The darkness, which is likely the source of all evil, took the advantage to turn Myotismon evil, since he was strong and had the passion to get the work done. It's very much the same thing with Ken."  
  
Genni took over when Izzy took a breath. "Now the crest has been found again," he said excitedly. "It's too bad that we didn't get to know Rya. She would have been a powerful ally and a good friend." He looked from one person to another, finally at Myotismon. "But it's good to have you back on the team."  
  
~*~  
  
Kari and Myotismon were alone in Rya's old room, the same one that she was placed in when she was first brought into the castle. Neither of them spoke as Myotismon placed the tag and crest on Rya's bedpost.  
  
"She wanted you to know she loved you," Kari said quietly.  
  
"I know she did," Myotismon replied. "I'm never going to forget her. Perhaps one day I'll be able to bring her back."  
  
"I'm sorry I never got to meet her."  
  
"But you did. She spoke to you because she trusted you, wherever she is."  
  
"She's here. She's with us, and so are you now."  
  
"Hard to believe, isn't it? Me, a digidestined digimon."  
  
Kari smiled. "Not that hard."  
  
They cast one last look at the tag and crest before they went out.  
  
~*~  
  
The End  
  
Kari's Point of View  
  
~*~  
  
It's Friday night and Digitamamon's having a party.  
  
I'm sitting in a booth in the new club Digitamamon has opened in the digital world. Since the restaurant business has been a little boring, he has decided to try the nightclub. So far it's been going well.  
  
Arukenimon is the manager and drink mixer at the bar, although they don't serve alcohol, she makes a pretty nice fruit smoothie. Myotismon has manged to bring her and Mummymon back with Ken's old program. She's pretty content in her life, except for the fact that Mummymon's still bugging her for a date.  
  
Mimi's on stage again, singing her heart out with her own group of Floramon dancers. Her shows have become pretty popular in the digital world and she's having her fantasy of been a superstar fulfilled early.  
  
On the dance floor, Matt is dancing with Sora. I think Tai's a little jealous, but I'm not going to ask. Many of the other digidestined are dancing, chatting, or eating at the bar, swaying to the tune of the music.  
  
I think Davis still has that crush on me, even though I've told him numerous times I don't feel the same way. Sometimes I'm starting to think that he likes me just so he'll have something to do.  
  
Mimi is switching to a slow song now. Oh look, Gatomon's dancing with Wizardmon again, no surprise. I think that's Veemon and Demidevimon in the nearby booth looking a little green with envy.  
  
Sitting at the bar chatting with Cody is Yukio. Yep, Yukio Oikawa. To this day I can't believe Myotismon thought of a way to bring him back. He's using his twelve-year-old body. Perhaps he chose to because it was the time when he loved digimon and everything was simple and happy. It's only going to last three more hours, however, making human bodies are much harder than digimon bodies. He'll want a new one if he's to hang with us tomorrow.  
  
Speaking of Myotismon, he's standing near the Christmas tree in the corner, turning on the charm to Lillymon, who apparently has forgiven him for the "meddlesome flower child" remark from four years ago. Myotismon's been out of his uniform for month and personally, I prefer him this way. He's currently working on brining Black Wargraymon back, but it may take a little while since his data is located at the intersection between the real world and the digital world.  
  
I take another sip of my smoothie. It tastes good. My throat is parched from all the dancing.  
  
Rya came to me again the night after we placed the crest back in her room. She said thank you and not much more. I still haven't figured out whether it was a dream or a real presence. All I know is that the next day, the tag and crest were gone.  
  
Ken's asking me to dance and I accept. The music sounds extra sweet the week before Christmas. I put my head on his should and feel his arms tighten around me.  
  
Life is good. 


End file.
